Unexpected Reunions
by da-idiot
Summary: After a longwinded arguement of going home, Kagome arrives home only to find something she doesn't expect and is very confused about. What does she find and how does she deal with this newfound situation? This is barely my second fanfic..full summary ins
1. Prologue

**Unexpected Reunions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly. But this shall and forever will be my plot and any char. made up by me!

**Prologue**

Kagome opened the door to the wellhouse. Making sure that there were no people around, she made her way over to the house. It had been a long hard time in Feudal Japan that she needed to come home to relax for a few days. All the battles and searching for jewel shards were exhausting, especially if a certain half-demon doesn't like to rest ofeten. It was a little too much and every once in a while she needed a short break before heading back and repeating it all over again. That day about a year ago seemed like only a dream. Seeing him pinned to the tree, fighting her first demon, shattering the jewel, it all seemed so...unbelieveable. None of her friends here in the modern era would believe. If anything, they would send her straight to a mental insistute, no questions asked. Remembering the longwinded arguement she had with Inuyasha prior to her arrival back home brought a slight frown, but it was quickly replaced by a small smile.

_"Your not going home! Did you forget! We still have jewel shards to find before naraku gets a hold of 'em!" shouted a furious Inuyasha. _

_"I need to go back home to take a few tests and restock on supplies." replied a calm Kagome. "Besides, you still want your Ramen don't you?" _

_"Stop trying to make me reconsider! Your staying and that's final!" The look on Kagome's face quickly changed from calm to angry. _

_"You know what!" The look on his face was priceless. "SIT! SIT! SIT! I'M GOING HOME AND _THAT'S _FINAL! YOU GOT THAT!" She took the low moan as an answer and lept into the darkness of the well only to be envloped in the familiar blue light that led her home. _

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she made her way into her house. Not taking a second glance at anyone in the house, she made her way up to her room. What she found was not what she had expected...

A.N. I know, it's extremely short, but what do you expect? its a prologue people. lol well review me n tell me what ya think of it. juss click the little button.

Right.

Down.

Here.

_da-idiot_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: refer to 1st chapter er, i mean prologue, whatever you want to call it.

**Summary**

After a longwinded arguement of going home, Kagome arrives home only to find something she doesn't expect and is very confused about. What does she find and how does she deal with this newfound situation?...This is barely my second fanfic so go a little easy on me, k? Constructive Critisism is always helpful here!

**Chapter 1**

Memory Lane/New Arrivals

Upon entering her room, Kagome noticed something, or rather someone, nestled beneath the covers of her bed. Taking a deep breath, she slowly closed the door, being careful not to wake whomever was sleeping in her bed, and made her way downstairs.

Making her way to the living room she stated, unsurely: "Mom, there's someone sleeping in my room." her voice barely above a whisper withnervousness evident in her voice. She managed to glance around the room and noticed a strange person siting next to her mom. "Not to sound rude, but who is he?" she gestured towards the blue-haired man seated to the right of her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. You haven't been home in a long time so I thought that our other guest could sleep in your room until I got the guest room finished. And to answer your wuestion, this is my uhh.. friend, Ichiro. He will be visiting for a while." Said person gave a slight nod in recognition.

Absorbing the newly found information, Kagome took a seat to calm herself. "Ohh, so I take it the person upstairs is your-"

"-daughter, Rei, yes. I appologize for the intrusion. She was exhausted from our trip here and your mother suggested she sleep in your room for the time begin."

Kagome's only answer was a small "ohh" sound. "So," she hesitently began, trying to stir up a conversation, "where are you guys from?"

"We live in Miyazaki. I've known your mother," he glanced over at Mrs. Higurashi and she blushed under his intense gaze, "for some time now and I still find her as beautiful as the time I first saw here those many years ago." This caused her to blush even deeper and Kagome to sweatdrop.

"I see. How exactly did you meet my mother?"

"Well, we met when we were in high school. As a matter of fact, a few days after I saw her, we began to talk and we've been...best friends ever since." The look in his eyes when he said that held a certain sadness in them. As quickly as she noticed it, it vanished, only to be replaced by a curiosity. "If you don't mind my asking, whathave you been up to? Surely you have guys following you around; you look just like your mother when she was your age."

"Oh, the usual: homework, socializing with friends. Keeps me busy from time to time." came the reply. Temporary silence enveloped the trio akwardly.

Soon, Ichiro and her mother were ingaged in a conversation about old times that Kagome just tuned out. Something about this guy seemd somehow familiar to her. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it. It was as if she had met him before. Her thoughts were abruptly interupted when all conversations tempararily ceased when they looked behind her.

Curiosity took overher as shefollowed their gaze to a young girl positioned at the bottom of the stairs with messy hair, due to her nap, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Noticing that all eyes were on her, she shifted uncomfortably, contemplating whether to head the rest of the way to them or not. Finally, she moved over to sit down next to her father and lean her head on his shoulder, a sign that she was still pretty tired, all the while the parents resumed their previous conversaion. The girl looked up to see that Kagome was staring at her and gave a nervous smile and a quiet "hi" and looked away.

Finally taking in her features, Kagome noticed her unique blue hair first. 'Must run in the family' she thought geturing how both her father and her had the same hair color. She didn't know very many people with blue hair. Well, people don't know very many half demons either. Kagome moved down the line and noticed that Rei seemed to be around 14 or 15 years old. She had blue eyes that amazingly was the exact same shade of blue, inbetween navy blue and regular blue, as her hair. 'Interesting.'She looked about 5,3" or 5,4" and was not very talkative, either that or shy. 'That's goodI guess. I'm not really for people who ramble on and on without a point.' Lastly, Kagome took in her clothing. Rei was dressed in navy blue jeans and ablue t-shirt. 'Guess she's really into blue' thought Kagome, mentaly smacking herself for thinking the obvious. Again, her thought were rudely interupted when her mother cleared her throat to get her attention. Sweatdropping, she noticed they were all staring at her.

"Kagome, why don't you take Rei around the shrine and get to know eachother? I'm sure it will be fun." stated her mother a bit to..cheerfully. 'Why do they always want us to "get to know eachother" all the time?' both teens thought at the same time.

"Alright mom." Kagome answered getting up with Rei following suit.

For a few minutes, it was only silent between the two,with Kagome occassionaly saying stuff about the shrine. Finally, Rei decided to break the silence.

"I feel like I've been here before." Rei stated more to herself then to Kagome.

"How's that?" the tour completely forgotten as she turned her full attention to Rei.

"I don't know. This place seems familiar somehow. Like I've been here more than once like when i was little. but I don't remember coming here, yet it feels like home. I'm sorry, I must sound crazy." Rei averted her eyes to a spot on the ground that just happened to be very interesting, just noticing they had stopped somewhere during the conversation.

Kagome stifled a laugh. "It's ok. I have those feelings at times too. Don't worry, I'm not as normal asI appear to be." Kagome covered her mouth after that last statement, thinking that it might lead to questions that might lead to the time-traveling well and the Feudal Era.

Luckily, Rei didn't notice or ask anything that might lead to the secret of the well. "Ohh. Not to sound a bit nosey, but where's your dad?" She asked, looking over at Kagome, noting that she had a hurt expression. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked, I know how those kind of subjects are." Rei broke eye contact with Kagome and downcasted her eyes as they made their way back towards the main shrine.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. He passed away when I was little. I was too young to remember much about him. But what I remember about him, I'll cherrish forever."

Rei made a small "oh" noise before speaking up again. "I lost my mother when I was little, too. Don't remember a lot about her or what she even looks like. I lived with my dad and his other close friend. I know how it is to wonder what they were like ya know?" Kagome gave a lsight nod. Soon silence had devoured the conversation with it's akwardness (A.N. I looked! it is an actual word! lol) as they finally reached the door. It was just about time for dinner.

The two teens made their grand entrance as all conversations stopped and four sets of eyes were on them. "Ohh, Kagome, Rei, I have the guest room finished. If you could help Rei move her things down there, her father and I will get started with dinner." Mrs. H. glanced over at Ichiro with a 'if you argue you'll be sleeping outside' look and continued. "Her things are in your room. Thank you. Dinner should be ready in about a half hour." Getting up, Irchiro and Mrs. Higurashi made their way over to the kitchen as Kagome and Rei headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to prologue

OK. I know that it starts out a little weird, but here is where the summary starts to make sense so yeah. I had to introducre the situation and this was the only way I could think of. Sorry for the confusion.

_da idiot_

**Chapter 2**

Explanations

Creeping out of the old abandoned well, a figure clad in red made his way towards the Higurashi main household. Perched up on the high branch of a tree next to Kagome's window, he saw her, along with a strange girl who gave him a weird feeling. It was as if she was hiding something. Said girl stopped what she was doing and glaced out the window, as if she was startled. Soon, she continued with what she was doing and left the room. Thankful that the tree was full of leaves, he tapped lightly on the window to get Kagmoe's attention.

About to leave the room, Kagome heard a tapping noise at her window. Knowing to well who it was, she glared over there with a glare that said "you better get out of here before I sit you all the way to the earth's core". Hearing a slight rustle of leaves, she let a small smile grace her lips as she took the final things downstairs into the guest room. Then it hit her: How was she supposed to leavewith them here?

9 am

Kagome awoke with a jolt, covered in a think layer a sweat. Her breathing was ragged. The dream she had just had felt so real, as if she experienced it, but somehow forgotten. She thought back what had happened in her dream.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome found herself surrounded by darkness in every direction. Calling out, she found that she was alone. Searching for a way out, she started walking in a random direction, hoping that she wouldn't be stuck for long._

_After walking for who know's how long, Kagome noticed that there was a little light in the directionshe was headed. With the high hope of escaping this abyss of nothingness, she started to run towards the light. Upon reaching the light, she found a small door-like passage, just big enough for her to get through. _

_Once through the door, Kagome had found herself at the shrine grounds. Giving an exasperated sigh, she heard the sounds of little kids playing. Coming into veiw were two little girls about the age of 3; one with blue hair, and one with black. As they came closer, she realized that they could not see her. They finally stopped as they waited for two adults to catch up to them._

_"Mommy, Daddy! come on! lets go." said the little blue-haired girl. She glanced over at the girl to her left. "Kagome, I bet mommy and daddy are kissing!" Both girls let out an "eww" and were captured by a giggle fit. As the two adults walked closer, the older Kagome finally got a goof look at them. The woman was indeed her mother. The man however, gave Kagome a shock; he looked like a yonger version of...Ichiro! Then that means..._

_"Rei, Kagome. Let's go inside. It's getting dark." said person called from the front door. Both girls giggled again and ran into the warmth of the home. Kagome stood there with a shocked expression. Before she could process what she had just seen, she was thrown into yet another scene. This time, it appeared to be set a few years later. _

_It was set at a park that Kagome recognised to be close to her house. Playing on the equipment structure, she saw 5 or 6 year old versions of herself and Rei. Over off to the side sitting on a bench was her mother and Ichiro. _

_"What are we going to do? Rei seems to be showing her demon attributes a little more each day, though Kagome's demon side seems to not show. She appears to look like a normal human, which confuses me." stated Ichiro while carefully watching as the two little girls, making sure they were safe. _

_"I don't know Ichiro. Isn't there something we can do? I don't want men in white coats busting into our house and taking away Rei for testing and who knows what else. I'm just scared." answer Mrs. H. _

_"There is one thing..."_

_"What? Anything to keep my babies with me."_

_"I don't think you'll enjoy this, but there is no other option at the moment."_

_"Tell me." she replied as you could clearly see that she was on the verge of tears. _

_"I could take her to a friend of mine I met a few ceturies back and have her help me train Rei into conceling her demon characteristics, but who know's how long it might take; days, weeks, months, maybe even years. All I know is that it's all up to you..."_

_Before she could hear the rest of the conversation, she was thrown to a new scene yet again. _

_The younger versions of Rei and herself were sitting under the God tree as well as Ichiro and Mrs. H (AN: if anyone knows her real name, then I would love to know it. if not, i'll just call her Keiko for sake of saving me time on writing.) a little off to the side. They appeared sad as if they were sayin goodbye. As she walked closer, she determined that they were indeed saying goodbye. _

_"Mommy, do I hafta go?" asked the teary-eyed, 5 year old Rei, huging her older sister._

_"Yes honey, but don't worry, you'll be back soon and we'll visit you every time we get the chance." kneeling down to the girl's eye level to give both her daughters a hug. (what happened to Sota? lol. he's temporarily not in this dream so just go with it. :P)_

_"Um, Keiko? Can I have a word with you, in private? You two play a little before we leave." Kagome and Rei gave a sad nod and walked a little to give their parents some time alone. The older Kagome walked closer to her mother and Ichiro as they made their way to a bench underneath the God tree to find out what they needed to dicuss. 'If I didn't know any better, then I bet this might have to do with us not knowing about this, IF it is a memory.' _

_As they sat down, Ichiro began:_

_"Keiko, since we will be gone for who know's how long, I must put a memory spell over them and temporarily remove their memories of eachother. It is for their own good. They might be a little happier, instead of being sad everyday not seeing eachother. I just hate to seeem them so sad. You must know what I mean." _

_"Yes, I agree. They are always so happy and carefree, it pains me to see them so sad. But is there any way they could get their memories back after Rie's training is complete? What if this happens to Kagome too? What if I can't reach you before she gets shipped off to some lab for testing? What if-" she was silenced by Ichiro placing his finger on her lips. _

_"Do not worry. I can remove the spell little by little so as to give them a little to know each day a little while before we return. They will get their memories of eachother back, I'll be sure of it. I am also positive that with her powers she inherited from you that Kagome will be just fine. I will always keep in touch with you, don't worry. We will be back before you know it." with that said, he gave her a passionate kiss as the scene faded out from Kagome's mind, indicating that she was waking up. _

_End Dream_

Glancing at her clock, Kagome let out a groan of frustration. Yes, indeed her mom had a lot of explaining to do. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her clothes for the day and made her way to the bathroom to take her morning shower.

In the guest bedroom, Rei woke up pretty much the same way and same dream, but it was reversed and everything asked about Kagome's mom was about her dad. (does that make sense?) He father had a lot of explaining to do. Sighing heavily, she got out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead of her.

At lunch (they ate breakfast earlier of course), Kagome and Rei kept glancing at the parents. This did not go unnoticed by the adults, for they began to glance at eachother nervously. Not being able to stand it any longer, both Rei and Kagome stood up.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US OR NOT!" they both yelled. Ichiro visibly winced at the high-pitched screams. Sighing, both Keiko and Ichiro knew what this was about and told both teens to go into the living room for the long explanation of their past.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: refer to prologue

So here's the big explanation part 2! lol or just changes. Here's where it gets a little more detailed about what's happening. Hop ya like it!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Changes

The two teens sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for their pearents to begin. Sota sat in the middle, confused as ever. They had been sitting there for almost 10 minutes and nothing but silence enveloped the room. Kagome could no longer take and broke the silence.

"Well? Are you going to tell us? Or just lie to us for the rest of our lives again, believing that the other parent's died?" asked the agitated Kagome.

"Kagome," Mrs. H started, "we had good reason to. We didn't want you to live out your lives depressed about not seeing your sister again. In Rei's place, sister and brother. We were going to tell you when they came back, but you were...gone so we had to postpone it. We had full intention of telling you two."

"The big question is mom," Kagome began, "does this mean me and Sota are, half demons too?" silence enveloped the room once again as Sota and Kagmoe awaited the answer they already knew.

"Yes, you are all half wolf demons." came the answer. All heads turned to Ichiro as he spoke for the first time in the conversation. "Rei is a blue wolf, you are a white wolf, and your brother is a brown wolf. I take it the powers you inherited from your mother affected what color wolf you are. If I am correct, your 16th birhtday is coming up, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What it means is that your half demon self will show. Your birthday lies on the full moon which means you will turn into your demon self. From what I have learned, your friend Inuyasha is half dog demon. I am not talking about how he gets taken over and becomes a blood thirsty demon. What I mean is that you will turn into a wolf for one night. Rei will too. Her birthday is the same as yours, which means she'll change when you do. From then on, you will revert human on the new moon and a wolf on the full moon and half demon in between the two."

Both teens sat their awestruck with their jaws on the floor. Sota on the other hand was in the floor with the classic swirly-eyed expression. (lol i love that expression) Both adults sighed. Kagome was the first to recover.

"My birthday is in 3 days, that means that I will turn into a wolf for a full night? Wait. How did you know about Inuyasha? What else do you knoe?" she asked, glancing over at her mom who was slowly taking a few steps to avoid her daughter's rath. "Mom! How much did you tell him?" then the thought hit her. "How did you meet him?"

Both parents opted a nervous expression. This caught Rei's and Kagome's attention.

"Mom, did you travel through the well when you were my age and met him?" Keiko laughed nervously. She had been caught.

"Yes honey. I did travel through the well when I was your age. I met Ichiro and we fell in love. After a few years, he had decided to come here and live with me and then the rest you alread know. When I found out that you could too, I was afraid. I knew what was on the other side, but when you came back without any injuries, I let you go. I knew that Inuyasha would protect you." came the answer.

"Great. My life just got even more confusing. I have to go back to the fuedal era to collect jewel shards and defeat Naraku, my mom has been lying to me for most of my life and that she too traveled through the well, I find out I have a sister and my father is alive, and on my 16th birthday I'm going to turn into a wolf. Yep, my life is far from normal. I'll be back before dinner." moaned Kagome as she walked out the front door.

"Rei, go with her." pleaded Keiko as Rei nodded and followed Kagome.

Rei intercepted her at the well. "Mom told me to come with you." was all she said. Kagome gave a slight nod as they opened the door to the well house. They stopped in fron of the well.

"Ok. Give me your hand. The only way for you to get through is if your in contact with me." with that said, they held hands and jumped into the well. Rei stared in awe as they were surrounded by the blue light. Once it dissappeared, they let go of eachother and climbed out. Rei was left in awe, noticing how it was peaceful it was. Kagome looked back to say something to Rei, but noticed something.

"Um, Rei?" Kagome said as she pointed to the top of Rei's head. Rei held a confused expression as she moved her hand to the top of her head. Her eyes bulged as she found out that somehow her concealment spell wasn't working. She had ears like Inuyasha's but looked more wolf-like and was blue, a blue tail, and of course the claws and fangs. After that they made their way to the village to tell her friends that she will be gone a bit longer.

Upon reaching the village, Kagome was attacked by a little bundle of brown fur. "Kagome! I missed you!" yelled the little fox demon.

"I missed you too Shippo. Where is everyone else?" Shippo looked back at the girl behind her. To say he was confused was an understatement.

"They're all in Kaede's hut." he said, hopping on Kagome's shoulder as they made their way to the hut. Walking in, Kagome was bombarded with many questions, apparently coming from Inuyasha.

"What took you so long? Who is that guy in your house? Who is that girl? I smell wolf, and I'm not talking about Koga. What's going on!" he yelled/growled, getting up in face Kagome.

"Sit!" A thump could be heard throughout the village. "I can't tell you right now, all I can is that I need to stay home for 4 more days. I..have tests to take. Don't you dare come and get me Inuaysha." Sending an evil glare at Inuyasha, who was still in his Inuyasha shaped hole, Kagome and Rei left for the well just as the sun had set.

3 days later

Kagome sat in her room staring at her clock. Sure, it was her birhtday and she just turned 16, but what was happening at any moment was driving her insane. 'Heh, must be how Inuyasha feels before the new moon.' she thought, trying to lighten the mood. Looking up, Rei walked through her bedroom door.

Rei came in and sat on the floor, staring at Kagome's clock just like she was. This was getting on her nerves just like Kagome's. Since it was going to happen to both of them, then they might as well be in the same room and experince it together. Kagome looked out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. 'Any moment now.' Just then, the change began.

* * *

so! whatd ya think? lol ill update as soon as i can. justclick the lil button 

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you know where to go

This goes to SlummyRedDragon and anyone else was confused by this: Um. Kagome's mom could go through the well because she was a preistess (sp?) and she passed her powers on to Kagome and her children and now she can't go throught the well. Sorry. Hope I didn't confuse too many people with that. Ohh yeah, more new info in this chap as well. don't want to say anything here as to not spoil what's new so just read on. Anymore questions, just feel free 2 leave it in a review and ill try to aswer it the next time i update. later!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Transformations

It only lasted for a few minutes but to them, it seemed like an eternity. She opened her eyes, that she didn't know she shut to try and reduce the pain, and looked around. She noticed that everything seemed higher up. Then she realized that she was on the flor. 'Good thing the door was open.' She looked over and saw Rei coming to, noticing how her blue coat shined.

(Spoken between Rei and Kagome in wolf talk)

"Rei, can you hear me? I wonder if this works." Kagome said nudging Rei wit ther nose.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"I think we should go downstairs."

"Why?"

"Uhh. Dunno." With a shrug (don't know how that would look, but if they could then yeah.) they made their way downstairs, thankful that the door was left open. They don't even want to know how hard it would be to attempt to open the door. Once downstairs, they made their way to the living room only to stop dead in their tracks.

She had completely forgotten about tonight and invited Kagome's friends over for dinner to celebrate. Panicing, she let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, I forgot we were babysitting my cousin's dogs and that they.." Mrs. H. started but stopped when she saw Kagome's friends petting the Kagome and Rei. To say this was akward is an understatement.

Kagome gave her mom a glare, only to see the look in her eye: 'do something agressive to get them away'. She gave a slight nod in understanding and started to growl low, gradually getting louder with each passing second. Rei caught on and did so as well. Kagome's friends slowly backed up and gave Mrs. H. a questioning look.

"Like I was going to say. I am babysitting my sister's dogs and they don't take too kindly to strangers. Also, Kagome isn't here so I will let her know that you stopped by." Mrs. H. finally said, after having enough time to conjure up that lie. Ichiro caught on as well and took the 'dogs' to the backyard. (I'm not even sure they have a backayrd, but they have one now lol) Kagome's friends gave an understanding nod and left, not wanting to get bitten.

Once all friends left, Keiko made her way outside to see what her family was up to. She walked out to see not two but three wolves: a white one, and a blue one, and a slightly bigger blue one. She took it to be her husband and went to join Sota on the chairs.

Kagome thought that this was akward at first but then got used to it. It wasn't so bad. Being a wolf at the moment gave her a sense of freedom that she didn't normally feel when she was 'human'. All three of them decided to have a race, from one end of the backyard to the other.

Sota was refereeing the race, anxious to see who would win. He pulled his arm down, signalling the start of the race. All you could see was two blue blurs and one white blur. He jumped up in anbticipation, hoping that Kagome would win, and shouting things like "Go Kagome!" and "You can do it sis!".

A lone figure was watching from afar. He was perched on top of the main house and watching the race. He mouth was slightly agape at the comment Sota had made. 'Kagome?'

"Kagome? Where? I don't see her." he mumbled, his white ears twitching with every sound that fell upon them. Looking down, he noticed that the race had ended. The smaller blue wolf standing straight with pride, apparently winning the race. Sniffing, he noticed that the blue wolves scent was similar to Kagome's, like family. He also noticed that the white wolf carried a scent almost identical to Kagome, but barely different. Then it hit him.

He slightly dug his nails into the shingles. 'Has she been lying to me this whole time? Did she not trust him? The others?' He let go of the roof and left for the well, not wanting to know the answers.

Just then, Ichiro caught scent of the red-clad figure, leaving the roof. He moved to intercept him at the well house, shifting back into his humanoid form in the process. He cut off Inuyasha just before he reached the door. Ichiro was clearly taller then Inuyasha by 6 inches. Looking up, Inuyasha growled in aggitation.

"I don't have time for this old man. I was just leaving, if it makes you happy." Inuyasha said with a huff.

"Forget your manners boy? You are that Inuaysha fellow, correct?" Ichiro shot back.

"Depends who's asking."

"The former Lord of the East, that's who." came Ichiro's reply, a smirk gracing his features. Apparently, he was still well known in the past, evidence was the expression of shock on the half demon's face.

"You...are the former Lord of the East? Never heard of you." Inuyasha said, looking away, trying to play it off as if he wasn't shocked. Just then everyone else arrived. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, only to see him look away in disgust. With a saddened expression, she turned and headed for the house. Ichiro looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and shot him a glare, then took off to follow Kagome.

Everyone shot Inuyasha a glare, all except for Sota, who long before followed his sister and Ichiro. Inuyasha just let out his traditional 'keh' and left for the well. Everyone left to go back inside; the sun would be rising in about an hour.

Inside, they found that Ichiro had turned into his wolf self and was conforting Kagome on her bed. Kagome's expression could break anyone's heart. It was full of sorrow and pain of not being accepted. If wolves could cry (can they?) then she would be bawling. He nudged her with his nose, trying his best to cheer her up. She looked back at him with her sad, glassy expression before laying her head back down on her paws, soon falling into a dreamless slumber.

Ichiro got up from his place beside Kagome. Reverting back to his humanoid self, he covered Kagome with her blanket, before giving her a kiss on her forehead, then finally leaving the room. Rei laid down on the small futon on the floor next to Kagome's bed and followed suit. Keiko gave both girls a kiss on their forehead, covered Rei with the blanket, and left just like Ichiro, closing the door behind her.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha was walking back only to see a soul collectoer fly by. 'Kikyo.' He took off following it to her. 'If Kagome was going to keep things from me that are this important, then I'm better off without her. I'll just have Kikyo help me find the rest of the shards, then I'll finally become a full fledged demon.' With extra modivation, he darted off faster to his destination.

"The plan is going as planned I see. Good, it's only a matter of time." a mysterious voice echoed through the room. A fugure clad in purple/ black clothing (gasp! who's that! lol u should knoe, if not, den well, theres not much 2 say lol)sat in the corner, making him almost invisible to anyone. "Begin the second part immediately."

"Yes master." came a voice devoid of any emotion.

At Kaede's village, they sat in silence. None of them had seen Inuyasha or Kagome since she came to tell them she had to stay longer. They couldn't get there mind off of that girl that was with Kagome. She was a half demon, like Inuyasha, but was a wolf. Apparently, it had to be something more then just staying longer for test. It was something more important. Kagome was too rushed for it to be 'just tests'. Giving up, they gave it a rest for now, knowing that Kagome would explain herself when she got back at noon.

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, indicating that a new day had begun, full of new adventures. Kagome and Rei awoke to the immense amount of pain of turning back. If changing onto a wolf was bad, then this was far worse. As then pain subsided, they found themselves in their half demon form. For the first time ever, Kagome found out what she actually looked like; not as a human, or a wolf, but as a half demon. Too lazy to get up and look at herself though, Kagome and Rei nestled back into the covers and fell back asleep.

Around 10 in the morning, they finally awoke, relaxed and re-energized for the day ahead of them. Before heading downstairs, Rei sat there, staring at Kagome like it was the first time seeing her. With a confused look, Kagome made her way over to a mirror on her wall and gasped. Her once black hair was now a silverish white, with little wolf-like ears on top of her head. Her eyes were now a golden color, much like a wolf's. She turned around and noticed that she also had a white tail. Noticing her tail, she thought of Koga, wondering if his tail was attached. Come to think of it, Koaga was the only wolf demon she's met that has a tail. 'What's with that anyways?' (i'm wondering about that too. is his tail real? or juss part of the fur clothing he has?)

Everyone decided that it would be a good idea to have Rei come along with Kagome on her shard hunts. It would most likely help them a great deal and they would get a chance to bond with eachother. This made Sota feel a bit ignored, but when Ichiro offered to teach him how to fight, he quickly changed his attidtude and was trying to make the girls leave right then and there.

Everyone had a good laugh, but what troubled Kagome was how she was going to explain this to everyone else, especially Inuyasha. He looked disgusted with her and it made her feel unwanted. She would have to sit him down and tell him the whole story. 'He probably feels like I've been hiding this forever, when I've only found out recently. sigh'

Gathering inside the well house, everyone met to see the two teens off. Kagome with her big yellow backpack and Rei with, nothing really. Most of her clothes were in Kagome's bag so she didn't carry much. Remembering something, Ichiro quickly dissappeared and reappeared with his hands behind his back.

"Before I forget, i have a little something for the both of you." he started. "From what I've heard Kagome, you've become quiet the archer. So, I got this bow specially made jsut for you." He said. pulling one hand from behind his back. It was magnificent looking. Along the length of the handle was an elegantly carved dragon design right into it. It was made of a light metal, but wouldn't easily break.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much." Kagome jumped up to give hima hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"As for you Rei." he directed his attention to Rei. "i know how much you've improved when I started training you how to use a sword, I got one made for you using my fang. I asked an old friend for help with these." He indicated, giving Rei her sword. It was a simple katana. The blade a little wider then the average sword and also a bit heavier. Along the length of the blade, was a long, semi-wide slit. (if you have seen Hero featuring Jet Lee, basically, kind of like his). She also thanked her father. Everyone said their goodbyes and Kagome and Rei held hands and jumped into the well.

* * *

(i was going to be mean an end it here, bt i was on a roll while writing this so i continued, just for you guys lol ;) )

* * *

On the other side of the well, Kagome's fuedal era friends gathered around the well, awaiting their friend's return. Everyone was present and accounted for, all except Inuyasha that is. No one knows where he had gone, which is to be expected. They haven't seen him for 4 days. Soon, the familiar blue glow appeared and they waited anxiously to see their friend again. 

As Kagome and Rei tuouched down on the bottom of the well, ther senses were filled with the scent of the forest, flowers, and all else that had a strong scent. Kagome just stood at the bottom of the well, still nervous about her friends' reactions. Rei put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. With newfound courage, the made their assent to the top of the well.

Upon reaching the top, Kagome looked around, hoping to find Inuyasha, only to be dissappointed. She looked to see her friends' shocked reaction and let out a nervous laugh.

"Um...I'll tell you guys when we get to the hut. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Everyone gave a shrug, clueless to his whereabouts. Kagome gave a slight sigh, only to be assaulted by her adopted son.

"Kagome! I missed you!" he wailed, clutching onto his sorrogant mother. Kagome unconciously smoothed out his hair as they made their way to Kaede's hut to explain allof this. Glancing back, she noticed that Rei was examining her sword more thoroughly. That reminded her. 'Noted to self: practice with new bow later.'

After reaching the hut, Kagome explained the events that took place over the course of 5 days, starting from when she met Ichiro and Rei, all the way to the present, leaving out the whole 'Inuyasha's visit' part. Apparently, Rei had stayed quiet the whole time, sitting away from them like before, afraid of not being accepted, leaving Kagome to tell everything. The only thing Rei had said throughout the whole time was a quiet 'hi'. It took a couple hours to tell the story. By the time they were done, it was almost sunset, with still no sign of Inuyasha.

After sunset, Kagome and Sango had decided to take a dip in the hotsprings while Rei decided to practice with her new sword. 'To get the feel of it' was her words. Miroku stayed and watched Rei practice at the edge of the village, since Kagome had demon hearing now, he wouldn't be able to sneak a peek, leaving Shippo to go with them. Miroku was amazed at Rei's skill with a sword. She moved precisely, making it look as if swordsmanship was some sort of dance.

She appruptly stopped and looked over to her left, towards the forest. She got into a defensive postition. Miroku followed suit, curious of the danger that lerked ahead of them. Rei glanced over at Miroku. Understanding what she meant, he gave a slight nod. Rei suddenly took off in the direction of the hotsprings at a dangerously high speed, leaving him to battle this danger temporarily on his own.

Reaching the hotsprings, Rei slowed down and with her back to the bathers, started talking.

"Um..there's someone here whose pressence isn't very welcoming. Miroku's handling them right now so.." she started but stopped when Sango rushed past her, already dressed in her exterminators outfit, jumping on the newly transformed Kilala. Kagome soon was dressed and together, they left to go face the danger that awaited them.

* * *

So, whatd ya think? i wrote quiet a bit this time lol. i got so into it that i worked on this for a looooong time. just wasnted 2 make it interestin. lol. well yeah, who do you think the mysterious intruder at the village is? are they friend? or foe? lol u never knoe! lol hey that rhymed! im a poet n dint even knoe it lol jp jp lol so ill update soon. b sure 2 review! juss hit da button 

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Must i say it agen?

let's see. timline problem. i put the whole 'kagome's mom can go through the well' thing cuz it flowed with what i was getting at with kagome's dad being a demon so yea. it kinna juss fits if u asks me. neways, most likely, it might get confusin as time goes on cuz im addin a whole bunch of twists you'll hopefully never guess lol. well heres chap 5.

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Upon reaching the edge of the village, the girls, plus shippo and Kilala, noticed that Miroku was alone, still in a defensive stance. Whomever it was, they didn't want to reveal their identity. Kilala touched down next to Miroku to let Sango off and Kagome and Rei stopped a little to the right of them.

Rei sniffed to figure out who was out there. When she caught the scent, she froze. Kagome noticed this and gave her a questioning look. Before she could ask anything though, Rei took off in the direction of the intruder, confusing everyone else.

Breaking the tree line, Rei found him in a nearby tree. His figure was well hidden beneath all the leaves, but she knew he was there and who he was. She created a barrier around them, to make them appear as if they were never there. The barrier prevented any sound, scent, or aura to be detected. They were practically invisible to every one and everything.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Rei asked, bareley above a whisper, looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I came to see you. As to how, I followed you. After your dad and that wench left, I jumped in; it let me through. You forget, I have jewel shards." he answered. His jewel shards

"Don't call her that! She isn't a wench! She's my mother!" Rei looked up, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She would never let anyone see her cry and she would rather die before she let _him_ see her cry.

"Oh really. That's interesting information. My boss would love to hear it."

"Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything! She's innocent!"

"Innocent? Giving birth to half demons? Hardly. You and your kind are abominations! You don't deserve to walk on the same soil that we do. You're just as low as a human, maybe even lower. You're just as bad as you father. He took a human mate and _you _were the outcome. If humans and demons were meant to be together, then they would have been made as equals. You're blood is a disgrace to all demons. I should do the world a favor and just kill you and that other useless half-breed."

"Don't you _dare _hurt my family! I'll-"

"You'll what? Give me a lecture? You're hardly even _part_ demon. You refuse to kill anyone or anything. You're pathetic." he ground out, laughing at the end. Rei just stood there, her eyes downcast, and just took it, no longer bothering to fight back. 'It's pointless. He's right, I wouldn't hurt anyone. It's wrong, no matter how much they deserved it. If he were to hurt my family, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.' Rei was so caught up in self doubt that she didn't even realize that she had let down her barrier or that the figure in the trees had moved in front of her, claws poised to strike.

"Hirikotsu!" came a yell out of no where. A giant boomerang came and flew right where the figure was. Unfortunately, he lept out of the way in time to narrowly escape getting hit.

Sango caught her weapon and came out, followed by the others. They were ready for a fight, he knew it. He was outnumbered, but could esily over power them, but was ordered not to engage in battle with the others though. He had been sent to kill the pathetic wolf-girl and return. Rasing his clawed hand, he slashed open Rei's left arm and from her middle, towards the left, all the way around, diagonally across her back. He left her to bleed as the others came to her aid. He made his escape while they were distracted.

The others quickly took Rei to Kaede's hut to get her wound treated. During the time, she had fallen unconscious. She had four deep gashes along her arm and around her torso. Now, Rei who was still unconscious on a futon, had bandages around her whole torso and her left arm. They had to change her bandages several times because blood would seep through them.

Kagome stayed by her side ever since they had brought her in. It was well past nightfall; a few hours away until dawn and Rei still hasn't woken up. Kagome was worried about her sister. 'What was that whole thing about? How come she didn't do anything? Who was that guy? What did he want with her? What's going on!' Those questioned flowed in her mind, not being able to answer them herself. Asking the others would be pointless; they were just as stumped as she was. Sighing, she made move to lay on the futon next to Rei and tried to get some sleep.

For the next few days, they stayed at the village. With the shard hunting long forgotten, the all concentrated on taking care of Rei and hoping that she would be alright. It was now the fourth day after the attack and Rei still hadn't woken up. Kagome had refused to leave her side. After going the first day without eating, the others kept a watch on her as well, making sure she had eaten, even if they had to feed her themselves.

No one still hadn't seen or heard of Inuyasha and at the moment, no one really cared. When brought up, Kagome would tune it out and watch over her younger sister. She wasn't sure, but she guessed it was her 'older sister' mode taking over. She had barely left the hut for anything, other then bathing and to get anything Kaede might need to change Rei's bandages.

Close to sunset, Rei had finally woke up. Everything that happened was a blur and she hurt all over.

"What happened?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"You were attacked, remember?" Kagome said, relieved that Rei had awoken. Rei tried to sit up but was forced down when an immense pain shot through her enitre body, making her feel as if she was on fire. Letting out a moan of pain, she stopped and laid back down.

"Take it easy child. Ye have not yet fully recovered from thy injuries. Thy wounds are deep and will heal over time." came Kaede's wise voice as she entered from collecting water. Rei gave a slight nod in response, obviously not going to try that again. Then, who to show up? None other then Inuyasha, with his arm draped around Kikyo's shoulders.

"Oi. What's going on?" came his question, not bothering to look at Kagome (he know's it's her, just doesnt want to aknowledge her because eh still thinks she's been lying). Looking at the injured Rei on the futon, taking up most of the space, he gave a grunt. "Get up kid, we got company."

"Inuyasha! Can't you see that she's hurt! You jerk!" Kagome said standing up, her 'older sister' mode kicking in.

"Keh." was all he said as he sat down with Kikyo by his side. Rei, confused as ever, looked from Inuyasha, to Kikyo, to Kagome, and back again. Sango came busting in, yelling and sturggling against Miroku, who was trying to hold her down. Apparently she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo arrive and heard everything that was said. With her trusty Hirikotsu in her hands, she made way towards Inuyasha.

"Why you ignorant jerk! How dare you come in here, disturb someone who's injured, try to make them get up when she clearly can't, and also bring that walking clay pot here!" her voice getting louder with each word spoken. Kagome's, Rei's and Inuyasha's ears flattened at the volume of her voice.

"Why should you care what I do. I can do whatever I want. You ain't the boss of me. Why should I care what you say or want. I don't go bugging you about what you do." came his arrogant respnse. If possible, Sango got even more furious. She lifted her boomerang high above her head and slammed it down on the unsuspecting half demon. With a loud 'thud' Inuyasha now had his head burried in the broken floorboards of Kaede's hut.

Miroku was finally able to get the infuriated Sango out of the hut before any more damage could be done. No matter how much he wanted to see Inuyasha get what he deserved, he knew it was up to Kagome to give him what he deserved.

"You..." she started in a dangerously low voice, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

'THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD'

"Wow." was all Rei could say. There he was, in a 6 foot crater beneath the floorboards of Kaede's hut, mumbling a colorful string of curses. Sadly, Kikyo wasn't dragged down with him. (I personally don't like Kikyo. For all those who do, im sorry, but this is in favor of Kikyo haters).

Panting heavly, Kagome calmed down enough to tell Rei that she was going to step out for some air, mumbling something about 'stupid dogs'. Not wanting to get on Kagome's bad side, Rei just nodded mutely in response. Looking over, she noticed that Kikyo was helping Inyasha out of his hole. She managed to laugh at the site of all the dirt and grime stuck in his hair.

"Laugh it up girl. You better watch it." he sent a death glare to Rei, but it went unnoticed. Instead it caused her to laugh even harder, hurting herself in the process. "Serves you right, annoying little wench." Kagome walked in in time to catch that statement.

"SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"He never learns." stated Miroku from the doorway, shaking his head at his foolish friend.

"Inuyasha. I recommend that ye sleep outside tonight, as to not disturb young Rei. Ye have been the center of all this chaos. I would much appreciate it if ye leave as to keep my hut in tact to live another day." Kaede suggested.

"I agree with Kaede, Inuyasha. It would be best that you stay away from the girls before you get to meet the floor again. We have had enough going on while you took an unexplained absence for about a week." Miroku said.

"Keh. Whatever. Like I would want to stay in this dump for any longer anyways." Getting up, Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way outside, past the furious girls outside and away from the village for the night. Sango and Kagome came in after they were sure he was gone. They came in only to find that Rei had fallen alseep. They soon followed Rei into the realm of slumber for the night.

The next day, they woke up to find Rei outside, sitting in a tree next to Kaede's hut, wearing a sweater she had brought. It was almost december so it was getting pretty cold.

"Rei! What are you doing! You should be resting!" a concerned Kagome said, looking up at Rei.

"I needed some fresh air. Being stuck in there for almost a week starts to get annoying, even if I was unconscious for most if it." Looking up, Rei noticed that Inuyasha and that Kikyo girl was coming. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, that Inuyasha guy's coming back again."

"Ohh, ok. Hey Rei, you should come inside now. Breakfast's ready." With that, Kagome walked back into the hut. Rei relunctantly jumped down, only to send a wave of pain through her already sore body. 'Smart move.' Gathering her composure, she walked back inside to enjoy the breakfast that Kaede was making.

"Oi, let's get goin. We got shards to hunt, remember? They ain't gonna find themselves." came Inuyasha's rude remark. Just what they need, getting bossed aruond by the one person they're mad at first thing in the morning.

"Need I remind you that we have someone to take care of before we leave?" Kagome said through clenched teeth, trying to keep her anger in check.

"So? We'll just leave her behind. I don't see the big deal about. Need I remind you that _you _were the one who broke the jewel. _You're_ the one who has to find it, remember? Or did you forget with all the lies you had told?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Lies? What lies? Oh, the whole 'me finding out that I'm really a half demon' not even a week ago? You think that I lied? I didn't even know! Look at you! You say you scout around to see if there is any danger around camp, but in reality, you go off galavanting with her doing god know's what! You're the one who has been lying. Ya know what! I think I'll jsut find the jewel chards, ON MY OWN! I don't need your help finding them anymore! I don't see why I stayed with you in the first place!" clearly keeping her anger in check was at total lost by now.

Gathering up her things, Kagome left, with Rei folowing, sending a death glare at Inuyasha as she walked by. Soon the others followed, also sending him death glares, leaving only him, Kaede, and Kikyo left in the hut. Stepping out of the hut Inuyasha yelled.

"Go ahead! See if I care!" he yelled at their retreating forms before walking back inside.

With the others, they had stopped just outside of the village because Rei was still pretty hurt.

"Me and my big mouth. I yelled and left without thinking about your injury. We should go back."

"No it's ok." She looked to be tinking for a moment. "Hey! I got an idea." Whistling, a small white cloud came out of nowhere, stopping next to Rei. "Dad's had this for for a long time. Surprised he's had it over 5 hundred years. I was just going out on a limb though." Rei said, laughing nervously. Everyone had a good laugh before they were on their way again.

After stopping for lunch, the group had decided to stop for the day, before it got to dark to collect fire wood. They set up camp near a river and had fried fish for dinner. Soon, the sun set and they gathered around the warmth of the fire and chatted casually. Kagome was still getting used to her being a half demon. All the sound and smells were amazing her. 'Everything is so clear. I know what every sound and smell is. It's amazing.'

Looking around, her eyes laid on the hand crafted bow her father gave her. 'Oh yeah, forgot all about that.' Her eyes continues looking around until her eyes feel upon Rei, struggling to stay awake.

"Rei, you should get some sleep."

"No,yawn I can yawn stay up. Who's going to yawn watch for danger?" came the tired answer.

"We take shifts. Get so-" Kagome was ubruptly interrupted by a sudden whirlwind. (wonder who that could be. lol) As the dust settled, you see Koga (gasp! i wulda never guessed :P) standing there with a confused expression.

"I smell Kagome, but I don't see her. Where is she? By the way, what happened to the mutt?"

"Um. We kind of left him. He wanted Rei over there," Sango pointed to Rei, who gave a confused nod of aknowledgemnt towards Koga, "to get out of the way when she was clearly too injured to move. In fact, she still is pretty injured." Kagome just stood a little away from Koga, hoping that he wouldn't find out she was herself at the moment. A little while behind Koga, you can see Ginta and Hakaku running up, thankful that Koga had finally stopped.

"Ok. That still doesn't tell me where Kagome is. I know she's here." His eyes traveled over all of the people present at the campsite and landed on Kagome. "Kagome?" he asked. Letting out a sigh, Kagome nodded.

"Long story Koga. I'll have to tell you another time." came her annoyed reply as he walked forwars. 'He's just like Hojo, can't take a hint. Sure their both nice and all, but, I don't know, I just don't like them that way.' In a flash, Koga had her in his classic 'hands in hands' posture.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you were half wolf demon! Now we can truly be together!" Letting out another sigh, Kagome pried her hands from Koga's iron grip.

"Koga, you're nice and all, but I don't love you in the way you think. I love you as a friend. I think we should keep it that way. I'm sorry Koga." Now it was Koga's turn to sigh.

"No it's ok Kagome. I understand. You're still young and need to find that one special person. It's ok, really. I knew I was asking so much from you, that I forgot to think about what you wanted. But that doesn't stop the fact that I will still try and win your heart. I'll just lay off for awhile." came his reply with a smirk planted on his face. (I know it's corny and all, but I needed somethin like this cuz it will help out what i have planned for ahead! evil laugh oops..heh heh...werent supposed to hear that...sweatdrops...BACK TO THE STORY!)

"You're not mad?"

"No, how could I be?" He locked Kagome in a friendly hug. "Well, I must go now. I still have that promise to fullfill. I will bring you Naraku's head! Later guys!" With that said, Koga took off, leaving a groaning Ginta and Hakkaku behind to catch up.

Kagome stared at his retreating form with shock on her face. "Wow. Didn't think he would actually listen this time. That's new." After Koga and his pack had gone out of sight, they made move to get some sleep for the night. No one notcied that Rei had fallen asleep a long time ago, a little after she was introduced to Koga to be exact.

Unbeknowest to them, a figure learked in the trees downwind from them, apparently seeing the whole exchange. Said person then dissappeared as if they were never there.

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha sat aggitated on the floor of Kaede's hut. Kaede was in another village helping and wouldn't be back for two days. 'They left me! I can't believe they left me! After all I've done they left me! Grr..' He glared daggers at nothing in particular while Kikyo went out to gather more souls. 'Who needs them? Me and Kikyo can find the jewels shards without them anyways. They're a whole buncha backstabers anyways.'

A few days later, we join Kagome's group heading west. Earlier during the day, Kagome felt something. It was faint, but she knew it was a jewel shard. They hadn't run into any trouble lately so it had turned out to be a fairly good day. Rei's injuries had completely healed and they were moving faster that day.

"Strange." Miroku said all of a sudden.

"What is?" asked the curious Sango.

"Don't you find it strange that we havent run into any demons at all so far? We have been gone for 5 days and we haven't even SEEN one demon?"

"I noticed that too. It's a little too peaceful for my comfort." came Kagome's voice.

Shippo was riding on Kagome's shoulder, without a care. He was glad that there weren't any demons around, but he also thought it was weird no one had attacked them. 'Maybe it's because Inuyasha's not with us. He made a lot of enemies while we traveled.' he thought.

"Maybe it's because Inuyasha's not with us. He made a lot of enemies while we traveled." suggested Sango. 'She took my answer.' Shippo glared at her. 'Oh well. Wasn't like I was going to say it anyways.' he thought, softening his gaze and looking at the landscape around them.

"That could be it." said Miroku. "You never know. Naraku could be planning something big."

Just then, a black cloud blocked out the sun and everything became enveloped in darkness. There was a dim light that lit up the area enough for everyone to see. Naraku came out and revealed himself. Sadly, it was just one of his puppets.

"Speak of the devil." Miroku said bitterly.

"Ahh, yong monk. How is that hand of yours doing?" Miroku just gave him a dirty glare. "Anyways. That is not the reason I have come." His voice was that of a sinister joker. Like a killer before he slices you up.

"What brought this unpleasent visit of yours then?" asked an aggitated Kagome.

"It's simple really, dear Kagome." he said walking forward, making Kagome shudder in distaste. "I see you have a storng new companion. I would like to have her work for me. She seems to have potential." He stated simply, shifting his gaze to Rei, who had gotten into a defensive stance, unsheathing her sword.

"She'll never work for someone as evil as you!" yelled an angry Kagome, moving closer to her sister.

"I never said it was a request." Naraku said with a smirk. Soon, thousands upon thousands of demons surrounded the small group. He raised his hand up like he was about to take an oath and with one quick movement, put it back down again, initiating the attack.

Meanwhile, back in the modern era (hehe im so evil), Ichiro looked up from training Sota in the dojo, (if they didn't have a dojo before, they have one now :P) letting Sota get a free hit. Within a blink of an eye, Sota was alone in the dojo.

At the well, Ichiro stood there, staring down. He could no longer travel between the past and present like he could 20 years ago. (hes about 40ish n mrs.h is bout 37ish in my story) He could feel whenever Kagome or Rei were in trouble and the feeling was strongest the closer he was to the well. Walking back up the stairs, he slid open the door. Casting one last glance at the well, he left the well, hoping that his daughters were al right.

* * *

so there you go. hope ya like it. and btw, no matter how it looks, ill never have inuyasha and kikyo stay together. lol neways ill update as soon as i possible can. juss keep reviewin! lol juss hit the button 

right.

down..

here...

-_da idiot-_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: u knoe where 2 go, from after dis chap on, imma juss not put dis cuz u knoe where it is.

neways, so wutd ya think of chap 5? lol hope ya lykd it lol so heres chap 6! im srry if dis chap suxs, i kinna have a bit of writers block so yea, n plus im not all dat good wit fight scenes. sorry if this chap gets a lil confusin. ne questions, juss leave em in a review n ill try 2 asnwer it da nex time i update.

-_da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Kagome and the gang, minus Inuyasha of course, are now locked into a heated battle against Naraku and his forces. Sometime after it had started, Kagura had joined the battle. The tide wasn't in their favor as Naraku's forces had more and more demons coming in the place of the slain ones. Apparently, Naraku didn't want to lose this battle; not like he would ever want to.

The area in which they were battling in kept getting smaller by the minute. Sometime in the middle of the battle, Naraku had dissappeared, which meant everyone had to keep their guard up. (an: Rei does kill Naraku's ugly, mindless demons cuz unlyk smarter, upperclass demons, they don't know how stupid they are..lol. she doesn't kill people or demons who are smart enough to make decisions of their own, with out being under some eveil persons control.)

A shrill scream drew everyone's attention, ceasing the battle completely. All eyes turned to the location of the scream. Everyone, except Naraku's forces, adapted a horror-striken expressions. There, in Naraku's clutches, was Kagome's limp, seeming-lifeless form. Kagome's bow lay forgotten at his feet.

"Now look what I found." came his sinister voice, laughing. Rei visibly tensed, they were at his mercy now. If they every wanted to get Kagome away from him safely, they would have to listen to him.

"Let. Her. Go." came Rei's angery voice that she didnt recognize as her's.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want me to hurt your sister now would you?" to imphasize his point, he brought a clawed hand from unger his baboon pelt and held it close to Kagome's exposed neck. Rei withdrew, not wanting any harm to come to her sister. MNiroku and Sango had a surprised expression; both were wondering how he foudn out of  
Kagome's and Rei's relation to eachother. Well, a little. Anyone with their right mind would guess that since Kagome came back as a half demon WITH Rei, they would put two and two together. He smirked.

"Didn't think I knew you were her sister? Hn, I have my sources. Now. I will say it only once more. I want you to come and work for me. Refuse, and you'll have to deal with the fact that your dear sister died because of your selfeshness." Rei's expression dropped as she bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. 'If I don't go, he'll kill her. I can't let her die. I have to go, no matter how much I don't want to. Who know's what he'll make me do.' Taking a step forward, Rei answered him.

"I'll go, just leave her out of this. I don't want her hurt." came her voice, rough with emotion. Looking up, you could see her eyes filled with unshed tears she refused to let fall. In her eyes, sadness, anger, hatred and fear danced in her stormy blue eyes. A smirk of triumph appeared on Naraku's face as he let go of Kagome, letting her fall. Rei caught her before she fell and brought her over to Miroku and Sango.

"Take care of my sister will ya?" Rei said, giving a weak smile. Sango gave a sad nod and embraced the young girl. "Thanks so much you guys." Looking down, Rei noticed a worried Shippo hovering over Kagome's unconscious form. "She'll be fine, Shippo. Take care, ok?" She said, giving the little fox demon a hug.

"Hurry up now. We must get back so you can start work." came Naraku's shrill voice, ruining the goodbye session. His voice sounded horrid, like the kind of sound it makes when you drag a rack over a chalk board. With a heavy sigh, Rei reluctantly walked over to Naraku.

Taking one last look at her newfound friends, Rei and Naraku, along with his forces, were enveloped in his miasma. When it cleared, there was no trace left that they were ever even there. Kagome choose this time to wake up. Opening her eyes, she was met with a vision of blurry figures. She had this intenes pain in the back of her head where Naraku had hit her.

Sitting up, her vision cleared, but the pain was still there. Finally remembering what happened, she looked around frantically. She looked over at her friends, who were still looking where they had last seen Rei.

"What happened?" Kagome's scared voice asked, noticing that Naraku was gone, and so was Rei. Her friends remained silent, not knowing how to break the bad news to their friend. Kagome's eyes were tearing up. "Please, what happened?" Sumoning up her courage, Sango finally spoke up.

"Kagome," she started, getting Kagome's attention, "Naraku knocked you unconscious and used you as a hostage. The only way we could get you back was for Rei to go with him. She immediately went. She was more concerned about you then her own well-being. Heh, whos how much you two have in commen." Sango added, trying to lighten the mood, apparently failing miserably. Kagome let her tears stream down her face as she fell to her knees. The others immidiately went to comfort her.

After about a half hour of crying, Kagome finally went to sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy by the time she stopped. Sango and Miroku looked to their friend with a concerned gaze. First, the whole finding out her dad is alive and she has a sister, then Inuyasha becoming a complete jerk, and now this. It's a wonder that she hasn't snapped from the stress. Shippo lay curled up next to Kagome in her sleeping bag, comforting her in her sleep. They put out the fire and joined Kagome in the realm of sleep.

Miles away at Naraku's castle, we see Rei sitting in a dungeon, her hands chained above her. Naraku walked in with Kohaku following, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Rise and shine. It's time for you to start." Naraku smirked, knowin how much this annoyed her. Rei let out a low growl.

"What do you have in store for me?" came her irritated reply. Naraku just laughed.

"You'll soon see." He said with a laugh. He held up his hand to her face. Rei's expression changed from annoyed to that of shock. In between his index finger and thumb was a horribly tainted large jewel shard, looking as if three shards were combined to make this. "This should help you with the task I have for you." Even though she didn't know much about the jewel, she knew that anything tainted were clearly bad. Naraku let out a sinister laugh as he moved his hand towards her forehead.

The gang was awoken to the sound of an explosion closeby. They quickly got up and prepared for an oncoming fight. Another explsion was heard, closer this time, right by the clearing they were staying in. A final explostion, this time, in the campsite. As the smoke cleared, two figures stood before them.

One of the figures let out a sinister laugh. The figure was clad in a black outfit, simliar to that of a ninja, with a black cover covering their face. They had a black spear was in their hand, with three balck blades, one main one and two coming out of the sides and a black bar as well (wut's it called?). The other figure they recognized in a heartbeat. It was Kohaku, dressed in his demon slayer outfit with his syth in hand. Sango took a step back, not wanting to fight him. The unknown fighter and Kohaku walked forward.

"Our master wishes for us to kill you." the figure stated simply. Upon closer expection, Kagome noticed a large, tainted jewel shard in their forehead. Their eyes had a red tint to it, but it wasn't red. In fact, it was a blueish color. Their hair was a dark shade, in between dark blue and black.

"Watch out, They have a jewel shard in their forehead." Kagome warned the others, readying her bow. They nodded and faced the intruders once again.

"Now, now. You should watch where your pointing that. You might hurt someone." the unknown person said in a voice that rivaled Naraku's.

"And what makes you say that?" Mirkoku asked, his hand fingering the beads around his hand. Without answering, the figure moved to attack Sango, running at an alramingly fast rate. Sango narrowly escaped her attacker, but was sent flying by a second attack. She flew and hit her back against the trunk of a nearby tree. Sango looked up to see an infuriated Miroku attacking the unknown warrior and Kagome running to help her out.

Miroku couldn't land a single attack for he was too slow compared to this fighter. The fighter was just dodging his attack, with their spear by their side, the sun glistening off it's blades. He managed, though, to tear off the fighter's mask with his staff. He let out a startled gasp as he was thrown over by Kagome and Sango. Kirara was over to the side, protecting Sango and Kagome, not wanting to attack either fighter, knowing full well who they were.

Kagome and Sango let out a surprised gasp when they saw the face of the warrior. It was none other then Rei. She was completely different. Her once calm aura was now a horrid blackish color. She wasn't the same Rei as before. They knew full well that this was Naraku's doing. Rei let out a smirk.

"What's wrong? You're not giving up are you? Awww. It was just getting fun too." the smirking wolf said. Kohaku looked up to see a posion insect floating overhead. Apparrently Rei saw it too, because in a flash, she killed the insect and returned to her original spot next to Kohaku. "I hate being spied on, even if it is our boss." Rei stated, wiping the blood off her claws with the black covering she once had on her face and discarding it to the side.

Kohaku directed his attention to Sango, who was using the tree to sit up. When they both locked eyes with eachother, Kohaku broke free from Naraku's grasp for a mere second, before he looked away, uninterested. Sango could see it in his eyes, if only for a second, that the Kohaku she knew was still there. This made her feel better about the situation. Over time, Kohaku could break free. If Kohaku can break free, then why can't Rei?

Sango shifted her gaze to Rei, who was looking disinterested at them. Rei was watching Kagome take care of Miroku, who insisted he was fine. 'How boring. They aren't even a challenge. The wolf-girl and fire cat won't even fight me. The little fox is just a coward. This is dull. Why does master want us to kill them in the first place? What could he possibly gain from this?' Rei thought.

Rei looked over and locked eyes with Kagome and flashbacks started to rushing through her head, like a moive on fast forward.

_flashback 1_

_"Mommy, Daddy! come on! lets go." said the little blue-haired girl. She glanced over at the girl to her left. "Kagome, I bet mommy and daddy are kissing!" Both girls let out an "eww" and were captured by a giggle fit._

_end flashback_

_flashback 2_

_A young Rei and Kagome were playing in a park on the equipment. They had joy filled expressions, showing their innocence; how they have not experienced the hardships of real life._

_end flashback_

_flashback3_

_"Mommy, do I hafta go?" asked the teary-eyed Rei, huging her older sister._

_"Yes honey, but don't worry, you'll be back soon and we'll visit you every time we get the chance." Keiko said, kneeling down to the girl's eye level to give both her daughters a hug. _

_end flashback_

Rei clutched her head as if she were in pain, dropping her spear by her side. It was as if her true self was battling to gain control again. Kagome and the others looked confused as Rei sank to her knees, crying out in pain. Kagome was about to move to help her but was cut off when a swarm of Naraku's insects came. Slashing at them with her claws, she managed to reach Rei, who was still clutching her head tightly.

"Rei? Rei, can you hear me? Come back Rei, please?" Kagome pleaded, wrapping an arm around Rei's trembling form. Rei settled down slightly and began to speak.

"It hurts, Kagome. It hurts so much." came Rei's pained answer, moving closer into her sister's embrace as tears welled up in her blue eyes, no longer red-tinted.

"It's ok, Rei. I'll get you out of this mess." reassured Kagome. Kagome noticed that the jewel shard in Rei's forehead started to slowly purify itself. "Rei, just try and come back, please?" she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes as well. As one last wave of pain shot through her body, the jewel shard was purified and she fell limp in her sister's arms. The happy reuinion was cut short when Naraku's menacing laughter filled the clearing.

"Well, well. Still alive I see? Looks like I must use more power to ge this done." He held his hand up to show a horribly tainted quarter-jewel. Squeezing it in his hands, Rei's eyes shot open as she cried out in unbearable pain. The jewel shard in her head kept going from tainted to purified repeatively. She was fighting to free herself from his grasp.

Naraku grew irritated and squeezed the jewel harder, causing Rei to cry out in pain once more. Laughing maniacally, he watched in amusement as Rei thrashed about in pain. Kagome looked at Naraku with a glare that could scare even him. Standing up, Kagome was surrounded by pink waves, apparently it was her purification powers. They were radiating off her in waves, sending Naraku a step back.

"Let. Her. Go." came Kagome's voice, filled with hatred for her foe. He smirked.

"Why should I? Am I supposed to be affraid of you?" Naraku laughed.

"Yeah, you should." With that, Kagome sent a huge ball of purification energy at him, disinigrating him in an instant. Sadly, it was just another puppet. The jewel piece he was holding fell to the ground, purifying instantly. Rei ceased thrashing about and fell unconcous once again. Kohaku's jewel shard purified as well, leaving him standing there, confused. Sango was relieved and rushed to embrace her younger brother.

Kagome stopped glowing and was about to fall, but luckily, Miroku caught her before she hit the ground, surpisingly, not gorping herJust because I haven't seen you in a long time doesn't change the fact that we're still sisters. . Apparently, she had used a lot of energy in that one attack. He helped her over to Rei, who's jewel shard had fallen out after the jewel was purified, and set her down. Kagome gently shook Rei's shoulder.

"Rei? Can you hear me? Rei?" she asked hesitantly. Rei gave a moan, idicating that she was waking up. Opening one eye, Rei looked at Kagome, who had a relieved smile on her face.

"Oww. It feels like I was hit by a steamroller. What happened? And why am I dressed like this? gasp And where's my sword!" Rei panicked and got up, a little too fast because she fell back down, clutching her head.

"Calm down Rei. Don't you remember anything that happened?" Miroku asked. Before Rei could answer, Kagome locked her in a bone crushing hug. Rei looked seriously confused.

"Uhh, Kagome?" Rei asked as Kagome pulled away. Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I was worried about you." Rei just blinked.

"You were worried about me?" she asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah. You're my little sister! OF COURSE I WAS! What makes you think I wasn't?" Kagome asked, astonished that she would think that. Rei just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. We spent most of our lives apart and I didn't think you would just accept the fact that we're sisters that fast." Rei replied, looking down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Just because we haven't seen eachother in a long time doesn't change the fact that we are still sisters. Now that you're back, we can be like real sisters again." Kagome answered with a smile. Rei looked up and smiled as well, smiling for the first time she was here. They locked eachother in a sisterly hug and got up, helping eahcother, and went to see how Sango and Kohaku's reuinion was going.

Their reunion was going just like theirs. Kohaku's jewel shard was still in his back. This was the only set back though. He only remembered bits and pieces of before he was enslaved by Naraku. For this Sango was glad because he wouldn't feel guilty about the whole 'being controlled and killing his family' thing. They all packed up their things and headed back to Kaede's village.

* * *

So there you have it, chapter 6. lol a lil weird if ya ask me lol ill update as soon as i can, 2day surprisinly we dint have ne hw so i was able 2 finish dis up juss 4 u guys, da loyal reviewers! lol srry 4 da delay tho. onward 2 chapter 7! dun 4get 2 review 4 me D just click da button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	8. Chapter 7

so there was chap 6. hope ya guys lykd it, took me 4ever 2 write it n 4 dat i appologize. well heres chap. 7 enjoy!

so there was chap 6, hope you guys liked it. sorry about writin my notes in chat talk, its kind of a har dhabit to break at times. :P and im sorry about taking so long to write chapter 6 and for that i appologize. well here's chapter 7 for you! enjoy!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha sped off during the late hours of the morning, Kikyo sleeping soundly on his back. They had had no luck in finding any jewel shards but they did manage to catch Naraku's scent. With Killing Naraku fueling him, Inuyasha sped off faster then he ever had before.

Kagome fingered the jewel piece she had around her neck. With the shards she had plus the ones they got from Naraku, they had close to half of the jewel already, which means they were that much closer to completing the jewel. There were a few more fragments out there that weren't collected, plus the ones in Koga's legs, the piece Naraku still has, and the piece they have.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome noticed that Rei and Kohaku were a little ways behind the rest of them. In front was herself and Shippo, then Sango and Miroku, with the occasional slap and "You pervert!", then Kilala, and finally Rei and Kohaku bringing up the rear. Both of them seemed deep in thought, neither had said a word since they had left.

Rei had changed into a change of clothes, saying something about 'ninja gear is so VERY uncomfortable.' She was now dressed in blue jeans, a black hooded long sleeve, and some white K-Swiss. They stopped a little before sunset and made up camp.

Rei had volunteered to get some firewood, the first words she's said since after the whole ordeal. Kagome watched Rei's retreating form dissappear through the tree line and let out a heavy sigh, gaining Sango and Miroku's attention. Kagome just sweatdropped as she sat down, leanin her back against a tree.

Rei walked quit a way away from the camp looking for firewood. She had only volunteered so she could get in some thinking time in. So many things were on her mind that she felt suffocated. 'So much has happened lately. At times, it feels so overwhelming that I just can't stand it and need to get away.' Rei looke dup at the sky with a saddened expression. 'Akira, you would've loved it here. Just the way you like it, calm, peaceful, away from the business of the modern era.'

Rei was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the sun was starting to decend behind the mountains. Rei had a strange feeling run through her body, causing her to stop. A bit confused, Rei stopped and thought. Her eyes bulged out of her head. 'IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON!' By the time she realized this, she was too far away from the camp to make it back before nightfall with her becoming human by the second. She mentally groaned, remembering that she also had to bring back firewood and she still didn't have her sword, still wondering where it was at the moment, so she was almost defensless out here. 'Must thank Dad for all the training he gave me. Looks like they weren't a waste after all.' She thought, trying to lighten up her spirits, but failing miserably.

With a heavy sigh, she started collecting firewood as fast as she could and headed back to camp. Along the way, the sun funally set and her senses were dulled a great amount, but was still able to sense if anyone was following her or not. Her hair faded from its normal dark blue to black and her eyes turned to a stormy grey. If you looked at her, she looked similar to Kagome, but was still different from her at the same time. The way she carried herself screamed that she wasn't quite sure of herself anymore and she had lost someone who she cared about dearly.

Back at camp, Miroku and Sango both looked at the now human Kagome with paniced looks. Kagome glanced into the forest, where Rei had dissappeared through a few hours ago. She hadon aworried gaze and the others understood. Gathering their weapons, they all took off in search of their friend and sister.

Rei was about halfway there when she noticed some people along the path she was on. She kept her distance and walked right past them. The man got up and followed her, being followed by the others. Rei quickened her pace, not in the mood to deal with bandits.

"Hey," Rei heard the leader yell, "why not stop and have a little fun wit us, eh?" He finished off laughing, soon joined by the others. Rei just kept walking, desigusted, keeping up her brisk pace, getting angry at the shreud man.

She heard him give an annoyed grunt as they too walked faster, catching up with her. The leader put a disgusting hand on her shoulder. "It's not nice to ignore someone who's talking to you, wench. Especially one who's trying to save you from demons." he laughed, his breath on the back of her neck. She could smell the alcohol in his voice, which disgusted her out even more, if that were possible. Rei shrugged off the offending appendage and made move to walk again before he shoved her back against a tree, dropping her firewood.

"Quit being a stuck-up snob and listen here girlie." came one of the others reply. She looked up into the leaders eyes; glazed over and full of...hunger?. She shoved him off, picked up her firewood, and walked off again, more aggitated then when this first had started. This only fueled the man's anger as he grabbed her arm, turned her, and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground a good 5 inches. Rei duger her now dull nails into his skin, a thin line of blood came out.

The man's features started to morph to those of a demons. He now appeared to be a snake demon, as did the others. 'Greeeat. Is it "mess with Rei" week, or is it just me? To top it off, I have no weapons. Just great.' Rei kicked the leader right in the ribs to break free from his grasp as the snake hissed in pain.

"Hssss. You'll pay for that. No one hurts me and lives to tell about it." it hissed, charging at her while she got into a defensive stance. Rei did a few backflips and fancy dodges while the leader became frustrated. She moved with such grace and skill that it seemed that she was doing a deadly dance. His eyes became snake-like slits as he swiped at her with his claws, surprisingly cutting 4 long gashes down the length of her left arm. Stepping back a little surprised, Rei looked up at the snake, who had begun laughing.

"Hsss. My clawssss are filled with poisssssson. It will sssssoon take effect on you. Not like you will live that long anywayssss." He laughed, changing into a giant snake that resembled a king cobra. The cobra was black with spikes runing along the length of its body, glowing green with poison; it's eyes burning the same acid green as its scales. 'My arms already getting numb. Got to end this soon or I'm done for.' Rei thought as it started to rain. 'Great. Misery deserves company.' She added bitterly as the giant cobra darted at analraming ratetowards Rei. Not having enough time to dodge in her human state, Rei put up an unstable barrier. 'Knew I should have worked on my barriers more.' Looking to her right, she noticed a stray blade on the flor. 'What the? Too obvious, it must be a trap.' Looking over to her right, she found a jagged rock just a little ways away from her, probably about 2 or 3 feet.

The cobra continuously hit the barrier with its massive tail, weakening the already weak barrier with every blow. Soon the barrier fell, leaving Rei wide open for an attack. The snake hissed in triumph and wraped its body around her, its poisonous spikes puncturing her skin, but Rei had managed to grab the rock before being wrapped up.

"I have you now." He hissed, squeezing tighter, causing Rei to moan in pain. The other snakes hissed in laughter at their soon-to-be dinner. "What do you ssssay, boysssss? Ssssliced or crushed?" He asked his men with a laugh, soon joined by his comrades. With every word he spoke, he sqeezed his tail tighter around Rei's body, causing the spikes to run deeper into her skin. Rei but down on her bottom lip to resist from screaming out in pain. "Why don't you scream? WE enjoy hearing our food scream before we devour them." He laughed.

"I don't think so!" Rei yelled, stabbing the rock deep into his scaley skin. He hissed in pain as Rei let go, leaving the rock lodged into his skin. In anger, he squeezed Rei as hard as he could, causing her to feel as if the breath was sucked right out of her.

Kagome and the others burst through the tree line to hear that comment and see Rei wrapped in a disgusting looking cobra. Sango let lose her Hirikotsu at the leader while Kagome shot arrows, paying close attention as to not hit Rei. Miroku, on the other hand, decided to take care of the other snakes along with Kilala. Kohaku had a look of pure determination. He wouldn't let anything else happen to Rei, someone who had been nice to himtried to help him escape during their captivity.

..:Flashback:..

Rei sat on the damp dungeon with her hands chained above her head. Kohaku walked in, bringing water with him. Since she couldn't use her hands, Kohaku helped her, making sure she got enough without choking on it.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked. Her only answer was silence as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't even know the answer." came the quiet reply, startling Rei.

"Then why don't you leave? You know he's a bad person, why not just leave?"

"Because I wouldn't kow where to go. And I can't." his voice getting softer as he spoke.

"I could help you. We could help eachother get out of here."

"I can't." he stated again.

"Why not!" questioned Rei.

"Because I have control over him." came Naraku's disgusting voice. To emphasize his point, Naraku took control of Kohaku, his eyes becoming devoid of emotion as they turned a solid brown again. "Come." was Naraku's last word before he left, Kohaku trailing behind him.

..:End Falashback:..

All the other snakes were dead and all that was left was the minorly injured leader who still held Rei in his clutches, who had fallen unconscious sometime after the fighting began. They were at a standoff; everytime they made move to attack, the snake would try and use Rei as a sheild. Dispicable. A sudden gust of wind blew by as Kagura appeared out of no where and landed next to the snake, seemingly stopping the battle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kagura said as she looked over all the fighters, her eyes stopping on Kohaku, who was glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, moving in front of Kohaku after seeing Kaugra's gaze.

"To take back the boy," she looke dover at Rei, "and the girl." Instead of waiting for their reply, Kagura immidiately started attacking the snake. "Dance of Blades!" Several arched blades sped towards the snake, slicing it to pieces, leaving Rei's limp body to fall back to earth. Before she hit the ground however, a whirlwind caught her and sped over beside Kagome. The whirlwind dispersed to reveal a smirking Koga.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Koga asked the seething Kagura. His reply was Kagura's 'Dance of the Dragon'. He sped away, as did the others, not wanting to be caught in the whirlwind of blades. Koga landed a little ways away from the others and noticed that Rei had figited a bit in his arms. Looking down, he noticed all of her wounds were glowing a greenish color from the poison and that her skin was covered in a thin/thick layer of sweat.

"Koga!" looking over to see who called his name, he saw Kagome battling Kagura by shooting her arrows. "Take Rei to Kaede! She's been poisoned all over! Hurry!" With a slight nod in her direction, Koga was enveloped in his whirlwind yet again and sped off in the direction of the village. 'I don't know how long Rei will last with all that poison in her.' Kagome thought, shooting off more arrows and the wind demoness. She glanced over at the horizon, noticing that it was a few hours still until the sun rose. 'Please be ok Rei.'

Along the way to Kaede's village, Rei stirred in his hands. "Wh-where are we going." came her faint voice, just above a whisper.

"I'm taking you to Kaede's for help" he answered simply, looking down only to find that Rei had become unconscious yet again, beads of sweat making its way down her face.

Somewhere along the way, Koga caught a scent he didn't want to catch. 'Inuyasha'. As if on cue, Inuyasha came bursting through the treeline. Sticking to his better sense, Koga just kept running, getting Rei help was more important than picking a fight with 'dog-breath'. Being like Inuyasha was, he chased after Koga, furious at being ignored.

"Get back here ya mangy wolf!" yelled the angry Inuyasha, chasing after Koga's whirlwind.

"As if dog terd! I'm in the middle of something important if you haven't noticed!" Koga yelled back, infuriating Inuyasha more. Kaede's village came into view and Koga sped up a great amount more, losing Inuyasha and arriving at her hut. "Kaede! Rei's been poisoned!" Koga shouted as he entered. Kaede looked up at the wolf prince and noticed Rei unconscious in his arms.

"Set her down there and get me some water. Hurry now!" Kaede demanded, pointing at the mat on the florr then to the bucket by the door. Koga nodded, set Rei down and sped off to get water as Kaede began gathering her ingredients to make the antidote to the poison. Koga came in a few minutes later and set down the bucket of water before getting pushed out of the hut so Kaede could undress Rei and tend to the wounds.

Sighing, Koga looke dup to see Inuyasha coming into view. "Just great." He mumbled as the red faced half demon came closer and picked Koga up by his collar. Koga let himself be picked up, just to see what Inuyasha wanted.

"Why are you here?" asked the seething Inyasha.

"Because Kagome sent me here to take Rei to Kaede. Now get your filthy paws off of me and go away." Koga replied, swatting Inuyasha away like he was some sort of annoying insect. Inuyasha huffed and was about to walk into the hut before her was pulled back ruffly by the scruff of his shirt by Koga.

"You are not permitted in there at the moment." Koga said in a dangerously serious voice, narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha shrugged him off and went in anyways. The sound of Kaede yelling, loud thuds, and the sound of someone running could be heard from throughout the village. Koga just sighed, "I warned him but no. He just has to be stubborn."

About a half hour later, Kaede walked out of the hut with a heavy sigh. Looking over, she motioned for Koga to come over.

"So how is she?" asked the curious Koga.

"She will be fine. I gave her the antidote and dressed her wounds. Now it is up to her to survive until dawn." came Kaede's reply as she looked over the horizon. Only about an hour now until the sun rose. "Let's just hope she has a strong enough will to live." Kaede said a small prayer before heading back inside to make some food for the weary travelers would soon come to eat. Koga looked over in the direction he had come. 'Be ok Kagome, your sister needs you here with her.' He let out a sigh and walked into the hut to join Kaede.

Back at the battle feild, Kagura had just retreated from the battle, apparently they were too much for her to handle alone. The battle weary travelers rushed on to Kaede's village, all hoping that Koga had made it there ok with Rei. Everyone had not left the battle unscathed: Sango had a deep gash down her left thigh, Miroku had a 3 insh slash on his upper left arm, Kilala had a cut behind her right ear, Kohaku had been through into a tree, getting a bruise around his rib area, and Kagome had recieved a cut on her right arm. Though, everyone didn't care about themselves; their mind were on their injured friend awaiting them at Kaede's. None of them, however, didn't know of the seething half demon right outside the village, they too awaiting their return.

The village finally came into view as Kilala landed in front of Kaede's small hut. Kagome and shippo were the first inside, seeing as how Miroku helped Sango and Kohaku was collecting the exhausted Kilala in his arms. Inside, Kagome foudn Rei in a familiar position: on the floor unconscious. Koga was propped up against the wall mext to Rei in somewhat of a protective manner, seemingly alseep. Kaede had changed Rei out of her tattered clothing and into some spair clothing. She was wearing something similar to the garb that Kaede herself wore, but it wasn't as poofy (?) as her's and instead of red, it was a navy and where instead of white, it was a lighter shade of blue, but still kind of dark. (hehe cant you tell i positively love blue? lol)

Kagome knelt down as the sun began to rise. Kagome got the same feeling as before and soon she would be a half demon again, as well as Rei. Rei's hair gradually tinted until it was its natural navy color. Her nails sharpened to become claws and her tail peeked out from under the blanket. Soon they were both changed into their half demons selves.

Kagome noticed her own appearance: she was her half demon self, covered in dirt, grime, and blood. She reallied needed a bath. Kaede, being the concerned elder as she was, ordered Kagome to clean herself off so she may wrap her arm.Kagome was about to protest, but Kaede gave her one final, stern look and she gave in. Kagome gathered extra clothing and her cleaning supplies and she headed to a nearby hot spring, helping Sango who decided to join her.

* * *

so there you have it. sorry for the delay. had a major case of writers block for a while there. wow so weird typing regular. ah well. i've already started on chapt. 8 so it shouldn't be that long until it is. if not, then i apologize. well see ya later! don't forget to eave me those reviews! consrtuctive criticism is always welcome as to help me improve on my writing. also, don't get to hateful towards me if you criticize. no one likes a spoil sport. REVIEW! just hit the button... 

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	9. Chapter 8

so there was chap 7. whatd ya think? well i think it was ok, could have been netter though. ahh well. anyways, thanks for the reviews. there shall be even more twists in the future! (insert evil laugh here) and for Avelyn Lauren, you're very observant. i don't want to give it away because it will reveal itself in due time (evil grin). well i've been working on this at home and at school. I had a ton of ideas and I wrote them down when i should have been paying attention in life skills. ahh well, i did this for all you loyal reviews! well here's chapter 8!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Kagura walked down the long, eligantly built corridor of Naraku's latest castle with a placid expression and finally stopped in front of two large, mohogany doors. Upon them was a large image of a demon spider, know doubt Naraku in his true form, etched into the wood. Knocking, she heard a muffled "enter' before walking in.

"So I take it that he was successful in poisoning the young wolf girl?" asked Naraku's deep voice, who was sitting on a throne-like chair.

"Yes," was her emotionless reply.

"Good. You are a skilled deciever, Kagura. They didn't suspect that you were in alliance with the snake. Well done. Now, prepare the second phase and report back to me once you're finished."

"Very well." As she turned to leave, she heard Naraku make one last commennt before exiting the dimly lit room.

"This should prove interesting. Watching them squirm will be the most fun I've had in a while."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Kaede?" asked a concerned Kagome, hovering over Rei's thrashing form. About an hour after sunrise, she had begun thrashing about and suffering from unknown source of heat. From time to time, Kagome changed the damp cloth on her forehead, hoping that she would wake from this horrible nightmare.

"I do not know. Perhaps the snake's poison was not normal poison. It could have a different effect on demons then it does on humans," came the old woman's reply.

Koga was sitting next to Kagome, comforting her on ocassion, as well as himself. 'I hope she's alright. Kagome's a nervous wreck. At thise rate, we'll have another person to worry about' he thought to himself. Shippo sat on the other side of Kagome, he too worried about the two sisters, Kilala by his side. Every now and then, he would be sent out to get some fresh water. Miroku sat alongside Sango on the other side of the hut, exchanging worried glances. Tension grew as everyone's minds screamed the same question: what would becom of their companion?

Around noon, rei's conditon was less criticle. Her temperature had died down a bit, but was still pretty high. She had stopped thrashing, saving Kaede from losing anymore sheets, due to Rei's claws. She was now resting somewhat peacefully on the futon, whimpering every now and again with Koga and a sleeping Kagome nearby. Somehow, they got the disgruntled girl to rest, pointing out that she wasn't helping Rei if she were to become sick from worry. Every time they had changed Rei's bandages, the wounds still had an ablnormal greenish glow to the, but it didn't seem as vibrant as before. (wow long paragraph there lol)

Laying there, she was unable to more her body. 'What's wrong with me? My body feels like it's laying on hot coals and my limbs feel like they weigh a ton. My lungs burn with every breath I take. Ugh, and my head. It's pounding like I was hit by a bus or something. What happened!' she shouted within her mind, strengthening her headache. Slowly, what happened drifted into her head.

..:FLASHBACK:..

Rei did a few backflips and fancy dodges while the leader became frustrated. She moved with such grace and skill that it seemed that she was doing a deadly dance. His eyes became snake-like slits as he swiped at her with his claws, surprisingly cutting 4 long gashes down the length of her left arm. Stepping back a little surprised, Rei looked up at the snake, who had begun laughing.

"Hsss. My clawssss are filled with poisssssson. It will sssssoon take effect on you. Not like you will live that long anywayssss." He laughed, changing into a giant snake that resembled a king cobra...

"I have you now." He hissed, squeezing tighter, causing Rei to moan in pain. The other snakes hisse din laughter at their soon-to-be dinner. "Whta do you ssssay, boysssss? Ssssliced or crushed?" He asked his men with a laugh, soon joined by his comrades. With every word he spoke, he squeezed his tail tighter around Rei's body, causing the spikes to run deeper into her skin. Rei bit down on her bottom lip to resist the urge to scream out in pain. "Why don't you scream? We enjoy hearing our food scream before we devour them." He laughed.

"I don't think so!" Rei yelled, stabbing the rock deep into his scaley skin. He hissed in pain as Rei let go, leaving the rock lodged into his skin. In anger, he sqeezed Rei as hard as he could, causing her to feel as if the breath was sucked right out of her.

..:END FLASHBACK:..

Rei mentally groaned at the memory of the whole ordeal. 'I never even liked snakes in the first place.' She sniffed the air and noticed that she was in Kaede's hut. Rei sensed Kagome alseep nearby, Koga sitting in between Kagome and herself. Her mind sped up after finally processing the fact Koga was here, after she witnessed him saying that he would leave Kagome alone. 'Why is her here? Didn't he say he'll leave Kagome alone? Did I miss something here!'

With a slight moan, she opened her eyes only to shut them from the oncoming light. This time, she opened them more slowly and moved to sit up, but was stopped by a gruff voice from the corner.

"You're awake," came Koga's voice from the corner, startling Rei, who was still stuggling to sit up. Koga saw this and let a frown make its way onto his face. "You should still be resting, he said, getting up to make her lay back down. "It hasn't even been a day. You need to give your wounds enough time to heal. Stop moving so much and get some rest." He said a bit more forcefully as he pushed down on her shoulder where she didn't have any wounds. Soon they began arguing, unbeknowest to them, waking up Kagome in the process.

"What's going on here?" came her tired voice as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Koga and Reiceased their bickering to stare bug-eyed at the now awake Kagome. Koga was standing/sitting over/on Rei who was trying to push him off, some of her bandages coming lose. While she was suffering from the unknown source of heat, they removed the clothes they gave her, leaving the her entire body to be practically completely covered in bandages and a thin sheet for a blanket.

Koga jumped to the other side of the hut pointing an accusing finger at Rei as she hurridly wrapping the blanket around her so fast she became dizzy and feel back onto the mat with a swirly-eyed expression. (. lol) Both wolves' faces were as red as Inuyasha's kimono.

"I...uh...she tried to get up! I tried to make her lie back down and rest but she was being stubborn!" Koga yelled, pointing an accusing finger in Rei's direction. Her and Kagome's ears flattened at the volume of his voice. Kagome looked between the two during the akward yet welcomed silence, noticing that the ground had become very interesting to them at the moment. An all-knowing smile graced her lips as she thought up a plan. 'They like eachother, they just don't know it yet.' (insert evil laugh here lol)

"I'll be back. I'm going to get some fresh water and see where the others had gotten to. I think they would love to hear that you're finally up. And you better stay and rest here, Rei." Kagome stated, causing Rei to stop her attempts to reach the door and gave an innocent smile before sighing in defeat. "Koga? Would you please stay here to watch Rei and make she she doesn't attempt to get outside?" (insert Kagome doing puppy dog eyes lol) Koga gave a relunctant nod, seeing as how he didn't have anything else to do. Kagome gave a warm smile before leaving the hut. The two left hadn't noticed that she didn't even bring the bucket for the water.

Rei and Koga looked at one another. Neither liked the idea of staying in a hut that had a strong smell of herbs and dried blood. 'I need some fresh air and a bath.' Rei thought after noticing the boood-stained bandages. 'I can't stand this smell!' Both Rei and Koga wrinkled their noses in distaste at the smeel, noticing the other doing the same. Koga sent a glare while Rei, on the other hand, start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused yet slightly annoyed Koga.

"The look on your face when you did that was!" said Rei between laughs. Koga sent a death glare, causing Rei to quiet down a little. Rei stood up and made way for the door before Koga came an intercepted her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Outside for some fresh air. You know as well as I do that you and I can't stand the smell of this place. Plus, I really need a bath." Rei moved left and right trying to get past Koga, but she just couldn't get by. She gave a frustrated sigh and turn to go lie back. But before she got there, an immense pain shot through her body and stopped once it reached her head. Rei doubled over in pain, holding her head in her hands, trying to stop the pain. Koga, alarmed, rushed over to see what was wrong and ended up catching her when she passed out. She was unconscious, but in her sleep, she whimpered every 2 minutes from unknown pain. Before leaving, Koga dressed Rei in a sleeping Kimono that was nearby and picked her up bridal style and rushed off to find Kagome and the others.

Kagome turned at the sound of her name, the smile on her face was slowly faded as she saw was Rei trembling in Koga's arms, followed closely by the others. Knowing something was obviously wrong, she ran over to them, her face betraying her emotion.

"What happened!"

"She was trying to get outside , but I got in her way. So then she gave up and she just passed out after clutching her head! I din't o anything, I swear!" came Koga's hurried reply.

"...no..." came a faint voice. Looking down, they noticed that Rei begane to tremble more, clenching her hand, that was resting on Koga's chest, into a fist. "...don't...Naraku..." Rei's jaw clenched as her claws began digging into her palms. Underneath her clothing and bandages, her cuts were glowing an acid green color as jagged, dark blue stripes were beginning to appear, one on each of her cheeks.

"..No.." Kagome backed away a bit. 'She's turing into full demon. How is that possible!' Just then, Rei's eyes shot open, revealing green pupils surrounded by a pool of red. She clawed at Koga, causing him to let her go, then ran off into the forest. "No!" Kagome ran off after Rei, the others following close behind while Koga caught up and ran up next to her.

"What's going on!" he called over.

"She's turned full demon! Just like...Inuyasha used too. We have to stop her! She has no idea what she's doing!" Koga gave an understanding nod as he pushed forward to catch up with the deranged half demon in front.

Rei was running through the forest in no particular direction until she caught a glimpse of red to her left. She let out a feirce growl before darting into the trees and swiping at whomever was there. She jumped back out to be followed by the person she clawed at. They separated and both stood on oposite sides of the feild. The opponent had a jagged pruple stripe on each cheek a his eyes were also red. Their eyes glistened with what looked like desire...desire to kill.

Koga broke the treeline into a clearing and saw the two half demons battleing it out. Blow after blow, they didn't even bother blocking. all that was on their minds were kill or be killed. The others arrived shortly and took in the scene in front of them. There, their new friend and (i guess) old friend were battling it out in their full demon selves. They soon jumped appart, their clothes tattered and covered in blood, yet they seemed to only beginning.

The two fighters stared eachother down, trying to make the other back down. Neither flinched and they went at it again. At this rate, they would _both_ die, either by the other or from blood loss.

"We have to stop this!" Kagome said suddenly. She just couldn't take it. Her best friend battling her sister. She didn't know how to deal with this. She was then hit by an idea. "SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha, who was in the air ready to make a finishing blow, plummeted to the ground where he was left unconscious.

Rei, who was confused by this, took the oppertunity to take out the threat once and for all. She was stopped by someone pinning her up against a tree, holding both her hands above her head as to not to give her the oppertunity to try an break free. Struggled all she could, but she just couldn't break free from his grasp.

Koga had to admit, even though she was a half demon, it was taking most of his strength to just to restrain her against the tree.

"What do we do?" he asked, now straining to keep Rei pinned.

"I don't know," Kagome called from the otherside of the clearing, inspecting to see if Inuyasha had returned to normal or not. "You need to think of something that mght shock her out of it or something." she said before starting over to where he was, the others following close behind.

Koga drew up a blank for several minutes until finally, something hit him. He didn't know if it would work or not, but anything was worth a shot, right? He leaned forward to try, hoping with all his being that she would revert back.

* * *

I was going to stop here, but i'm just nice like that and continued!

* * *

Everyone looked on with amazed/confused/knowing stares and saw what Koga was going for. There, Koga had kissed Rei, reverting her back to her half demon self. She stood there in shock until finally realizing what was happening and uncosciously kissed back. They soon broke apart for some much needed air.

"Koga?...What...happened?" she asked, completely confused. Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding and visibly relaxed. 'I would have never thought of that. Good job, Koga.' Kagome thought as she turned and walked away to give them some privacy, the others following suit. They both had turned a dark shade of red.

"You..um..turned full demon and we uhh...didn't know how to turn you back so I...um...did the first thing that...uhh...came to mind." came the jumbled answer, Koga turning redder by the second. Rei gave a small "oh" as Koga backed up so she could move. As soon as he stepped aside, her knees gave way and she began to fall. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact that never came. Opening her eyes, she felt Koga's arms wrapped around her waist, stablizing her.

"Thanks," came the quiet reply.

"Here, let me help you. You're still recovering from that attack." He turned around, a gesture for her to climb on his back. She complied and they headed off back to Kaede's village. 'How did I turn full demon? I don't even remember. The last thing I remember was trying to get past Koga, then, nothing. What's going on?'

As they entered the hut, everyone turned to them with an all-knowing smile, causing the two to turn red for the third time today. Along the way back, the sun had set, casting the earth in an ethereal glow. Rei and Koga sat opposite of eachother, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention, but they knew better. Kagome, seeing as how the two had suffered enough for one day, decided to get some of the attention off of them.

"Well, I'm going to the hot springs. Sango, Rei, would you like to join me?" Sango seemed to catch on and agreed. Rei gave a silent nod and grabbed her things and walked out of the hut as fast as she could, apparently ot used to the attention. Sango and Kagome just shook their head. They said bye to the boys and Kaede and followed after Rei.

Once arriving at the hot springs, the girls stripped themselves of their clothing, Rei taking off the bandages as well, and slipped into the hot srpings. Rei hissed as the hot water made contact with her wounds. 'Apparently, I have more reasons to despise snakes.' Rei thought bitterly. Seeing Rei wincing on contact with the water, Kagome cast a worried glance at Rei.

Embarassed, Rei just shook her head, signaling she was fine before washing out her wounds with the soap Kagome had brought from their time. No matter how much it stung, Rei refused to let Kagome and Sango know. During the first few minutes of the bath, they were enveloped in nothing but silence, that is, until Kagome got a mischivous glint in her eye.

"So. Rei." she began. "How was 'it'?" Rei had turned red at the statement.

"Um..." was all they recieved as an answer. Sango and Kagome burst into a fit of laughter at the girl's discomfort.

"There's nothing to -haha- be embarassed -haha- about, Rei. We are -haha- just messing with you." Kagome managed between laughs. Rei blushed and dunked deeper underneath the water, her head only visible from the nose up. Sango and Kagome ceased their laughter and looked at their friend. Rei came back up and let out a sigh, gaining the two's attention.

"What...exactly happened?" she asked suddenly.

"We're not exactly sure. Koga ran up to us with you trmbling uncontrollably in his arms, then, you turned full demon." came Kagome's reply. Rei let out a small ohh as she finished washing her hair and got out to dry off. Sango and Kagome helped redress Rei's wounds, new as well as old, before dressing themselves. Once dressed, the trio left for the hut for a well deserved rest.

Back at the clearing, Inuyasha came to, not remembering anything that happened in the past few hours. He struggled to stand, much to his body's protest, and made his way over to where he smelt Kikyo's scent was the strongest. If he didn't know any better, then he would bet his life that Kikyo had something to do with this situation more than anyone. Except, perhaps, maybe Naraku played his role in this mess as well.

Back at the hut, everyone enjoyed a delicious dinner that Kaede had prepared for them once they returned. After thanking her for dinner, everyone went to sleep, dreading the long day ahead of them. Everone, that is, except for Rei. What happened played itself over and over again in her mind.

..:FLASHBACK:..

Koga leaned forward and kissed Rei softly yet a bit forceful on the lips, thus reverting her back to her half demon self. Confused, Rei just stood there until she got out of her stupor and kissed back, they both unconsciously closed thei eyes and deepend the kiss. They broke apart after what seemed like eternity, which was really only a couple of minutes, for some much needed air. Rei looked up confusedly at Koga who gazed down with a look that said that he very much enjoyed the kiss.

..:END FLASHBACK:..

Rei unconsciously put her hands on her lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. 'Why do I feel like this? I haven't even known him that long and he makes me feel...wanted? What is it about him that makes me feel so...I don'y know. Unless we expose ourself to possible pain can we experience..love. Is that what I'm feeling? I barely know this guy and yet, he makes me feel as though he cares.' Rei's thoughts died down as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

There you have it! So, did this answer your question on the pairings here? lol well it's almost 8 15ish and i've been working on this since like 3 00 so don't bite my head off until after you review, or in youre review. lol well hope ya liked it. I'm out! dont forget to review! just hit the little button...

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	10. Chapter 9

SO I'm glad you guys liked chapter 8. sorry it took me a while. Had a whole bunch of test this week plus, i got sick. well dont want to trouble you with my problems. all questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter so on with the...show? lol here ya go!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

Rei awoke close to dawn. She had slept in a terrible position that ended up leaving a knot in her neck. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she walked outside to get some fresh air and to try and stretch a bit, seeing as how the hut was crowded.

Once outside, she let a smile grace her lips. 'Nothing beats the fresh air of this era.' She began stretching, much like a cat, giving a satisfied nod at hearing her joints pop back in place. It's been a week since the whole turning full demon thing for her but it was still fresh in her mind. Thinking about it brought up memories from her past; some, which were thought to be long forgotten.

"Rei!" came a feminine voice called out. Rei looked back towards the hut and saw Kagome come out. She noticed Rei and sent a warm smile in her direction. 'She never seems down nowadays now does she?' Rei thought, returning the smile. "Breakfast is ready, come on, before the boys eat it all." Rei give a slight nod, following Kagome into the hut.

Everyone ate and thanked Kaede for breakfast. Today, they decided, they planned to set out for the jewel shards once again. They set off after gathering their things and bid Kaede a farewell. Kagome felt a slight twinge somewhere west so that's where they set off to.

About a few hours later, they stopped for a break, the whole time Rei didn't say much. She sat down underneath a tree and looked to be deep in thought. 'What now, Akira?' she thought, looking at her left palm. You could faintly see a scar that was in the shape of a single caricature: Friendship. Rei turned away; looking at it brought up painful memories. 'Seems like such a logn time ago, but is really only about a year ago. What if...you..-' Rei's thoughts were diminished by a sudden earthquake.

"I sense sacred jewel shards!" came Kagome's surprised voice as a giantpanther came into the clearing. (hm...always clearings. ahh well) It had horrible green colored skin and had a foul oder radiating off of him. "It has 5 shards! one in each arm and leg and one in his forehead!"

"Give me your sacred jewel shards," it demanded "or I'll pummel you into mush!" 'Wow. Haven't heard that one before.' Rei thought sarcastically as she got ready for the oncoming fight.

Seeing as how he wasn't getting what he wanted willinly, he quickly made his way toward Kagome, who only dodged his attack with ease. The panther's paw collided with the ground where Kagome once stood, sending rubble everywhere as the ground shook tremendlessly. Rei noticed something shining out of Kagome's bag that had gotten knocked over. A flicker of metal caught her attention as her eyes widened. 'It couldn't be!' Destracted by the object, she didn't realizeshe was thepanther's next targetuntil she was picked up abruptly by Koga and moved out of the way at the last minute. She was shaken out of her sudden stupor by Koga's loud voice.

"Be careful and pay attention or you'll get crushed!" came his warning. Rei could only nod, still thinking about what she saw. 'I have to find out if that's it or not.' she thought as a look of determination etched onto her features. She quickly made her way over to the discarded bag and pulled out the object and gasped. 'What is this doing here! How!' Rei completely pulled out the object to reveil a pair of 21-inch Sai swords, one which had a golden ribbon tied to the handle while the other had a chipped edge on one of the side blades. (i don't know what the 'side blade' arecalled exactly soif you know, i'd appreciate it if you tell me in a review!)

The sound of the ongoing battle drifted into her sensitive ears as she heard a horrible sounding cry of pain. Looking over, she saw thepanther clutching it's headbetween its paws. "You'll pay for that! You impudent girl!" it said, charging blindly in Kagome's direction. Rei sprung to her feet and moved with incredible speed as she blocked the attack. She pushed the panther's humungous paw off and darted off to the side, waiting for an oppertunity to attack.

To her surprise, the panther split into four human-looking shadow creatures. 'Wow. That's new.' Everyone somewhat paired up and took on a showdow creature: Mirokuwith Sango, Kagomewith Kohaku, Shippowith Kilala, and fianlly Rei with Koga. using a team method proved to be usful as each team successfully removed the shards.

"I'll handle the cleanup." Miroku's voice could be heard faintly over the screaming. He uncovered his wind tunnel and sucked up theshadow creaturesin his void. Everyone came to the center of the clearing, where the jewel shards laid forgotten for the time being. All eyes were on Rei, who was staring intently at the Sai swords in her hands with an unreadable expression.

"Rei?" Kagome asked softly, walking up to her sister. "What's wrong?"

"H-how did these get in your bag?" was her answer.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember seeing them in there before. Why?" After a long pause, Rei finally answered.

"No reason. I...think we should go home for a few days." her voice barely above a whisper. With that said, Rei turned, switching the knives around so the blade was running up her arms as she held them, and made her way back in the direction they had come. All the while, her expression not faltering or changing in the least. Without second thought, Koga and Kagome were the first ones to follow, with Miroku, Sango and the others following closely on their tail. (no pun intended!)

They made it back to Kaede's by nightfall. Kagome and Rei were planning on leaving in the morning and would return in a few days. Rei had seaid she needed to talk to their father when they got back. After that, she said she was taking a walk a left. No one knew why she wanted to come back. All they knew was that it had something to do with the Sai swords.

Rei was sitting on a high branch of the God tree, staring up at the cresent moon in the sky. She held a sad expression and her eyes were full of unshed tears. "After what happened so long ago, I've never been the same. I tried to be strong for you but it's just so hard. You were always there for me and then, you weren't. I-" her voice was wavering with every word as the tears she had held back for so long finally came out. Tears streaked down her cheeks, leaving trails of salty water in its wake. All the hurt and sadness that had piled up over the months exploded intothose tears as they came down faster with each passing second.

This was how Kagome found her. Rei was sitting against the trunk of the tree, legs up, arms over her kness. In her hands were the same two knives from before. Looking closer, Kagome noticed that Rei had finally fallen alseep; her eyes held dried tears as well as her cheeks. Koga had followed Kagome, oviously concerned about Rei, and noticed this too.

"Koga. I know your there. Could you bring my sister back in for me please?" without receiving an answer, Kagome left, leaving Koga to do what she had asked. He lept up into the tree and picked up Rei, careful not to wake her or cut himself on the knives. Leaping back down with ease, he carried Rei back into the hut, where 6 friends, counting Kaede and Kilala, were awaiting their troubled friend's return.

Dawn came early that day. Rei awoke in the hut, slightly confused. 'I...fell sleep.' Sh reached a hand up to her face. 'I fell asleep crying. A-and..they found me like that.' Sha sat up and looked around, seeing that everyone was alseep. Her Sai swords laid against the wall to her right, next to a slumbering Koga. She reached out with a trembling hand towards them and was caught by surprise when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. Her eyes traveled up the appaendage and made contact with Koga's intense gaze. Feeling uncomfortable, Rei averted her gaze to the knives. Seeing herdiscomfort, Koga relunctantly let go of her wrist.

"You ok?" His voice was filled with worry and concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Tell Kagome I'll be waiting by the well." was the only reply he got before Rei stood up, grabbed the knives and made for the door. After she had left, everyone slowly came to and noticed Rei was gone, and a sad-looking Koga staring at the door. Kagome was about to say something before she was innterrupted.

"Rei said she would be waiting by the well. I need to go check on my tribe. I'll be back in a few days." Koga got up and quckly made his leave as the rest started on breakfast. Kagome on the otherhand, bid everyone a farewell before grabbing her overfilled back pack and lugging it to the well.

Once the well came in site, she saw Rei sitting on the lip of the well, staring at the Sai swords with the same expression as before. Knowing Kagome was there, Rei shifted her gaze towards Kagome. 'I-I'll tell her soon. I-just need talk to dad first.'

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rei and Kagome joined hands and jumped into the well. On ther other side, they climbed out, only to be greeted by their dad.

"Welcome back." He said with a smile. Rei sent him a death glare as she gestured to the Sai swords in her hands, twisted around so the blades ran along her forearm. "Oh, you found them." His happy demeanor never faltering. "Well let's get inside. Your mother's making breakfast." With that said, he happily walked out of the well house towards the house. Kagome looked over and saw Rei glaring dagger where their father had once been. They let out a sigh and they too left and walked off to the house. 'Just because you got away doesn't mean I'm through talkin to you dad. I still need answers and you're the only one here who can give me them.' She thought, entering the house behind Kagome.

Inuyasha had traveled for about two days now, searching for Kikyo. 'What happened? I don't reemeber anything. Grrr...she has my sword. That might have something to do with this.' He caught wind of Kikyo's scent, as well as Naraku. He quickly masked his scent, something he learned through their travels, and hid in a bush near the small lake he saw them talking at.

"So. He actually believes you still love him? What a joke." Naraku said, followed by his laughter.

"Yes. He's to blinded by his love for me to notice that he has hurt the one girl who actually cares about him. Pathetic. But it was easy to turn the two against eachother. Now your chance to rid yourself of that nuisance of a girl once and for all." Kikyo said, not a hint of caring in her voice. Inuyasha had noticed that Tetsusaiga was firmly strapped to kikyo's waist. At the thought, he mentally cursed himself for letting her get a hold of it. 'How could I be so stupid!'

Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger. 'She used me, just like all the others. How dare she. How dare they!' He lept through the bushes into the little area they were in. "You bastard!"

"Ahh. Inuyasha, how glad it is for you to join us. I was wondering when you would figure it out that she never loved you. It was all a plot. Now you're all alone, defenseless. It would be my honor to kill you now!" shouted Naraku as he lunged at Inuyasha, his appendages changing into the disgusting looking roots.

Rei silently walked into the dojo, knowing full well that her father would be there. To her satisfaction, he was there, practicing with a funilly crafted sword from the old weapons wrack by the entrance. Looking around, you could obviously tell that it hasn't been used in years. Spider webs hung from the upper corners of the walls and most of everything was covered in dust, clearly showing signs of neglect over the years.

"Well?" the sudden voice of her father said, shaking her back into reality. "You wanted to ask me about something." Ichiro had stopped practiceing and place the sword back onto the weapons rack. Walking over, he noticed that Rei had brought the Sai swords with her, as to be expected.

"Why did you have this? It's not ours. Why did you take it from Aunt Sakura?" Rei had downcast her eyes to the floor, not wanting her father to see the hurt in her eyes. "These aren't mine to have. They were...Akira's. But when she..they were left to her mom. Why did you take them!" Rei shouted, looking up at her father with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, she could not contain her tears. She didn't bother anymore, knowing full well her father knew how she felt.

"I did not take them. Before we left about a few months ago, Sakura gave them to me to give to you. She knew how close you were to Akira. She wanted you to have something to remember her by. She felt that it was you who whould have them not her."

Rei looked down in defeat. If his words were true, she still could not except them. 'These belong to Sakura now and they should be there. I don't deserve to have these!'

"I know you still think that these should not be with you, but I agree with Sarkura's judgement. We felt that Akira would have wanted _you_ to have them It is better off this way. Akira was so kindhearted, she would have given them to you herself if not-"

"I know, but I still can't help the way I feel. But, if that's what Aunt Sakura said, then I will keep them, to save her the trouble of being constantly reminded of Akira." Rei walked out of the dojo, followed by Ichiro. 'It has been almost a year, yet her wounds have not completely healed. I think that being with Kagome again will help those wounds heal. I just hope it is sometime soon. I hate seeing her like this.' With that last thought, he turned and went back inside of the house.

After leaving the dojo, Rei made her way to the God Tree, like she had in the feudal era, and sat on one of its branches, her form hidden from onlookers by the think conopy of leaves. She glanced over towards the west and watched as the sun set. Purple, orange, and pink danced through the sky as the sun decended behind a set of mountains in the distance. 'Sunsets always manage to calm me in the most stressful times.'

She watched as the sun finally vanished completely, leaving nightime in its wake. Rei shifted her gaze upwards and watched the emerging stars contrast against the darkness of the sky, each shining brighter then the other, as if there was some unknown contest of dominance. A small smile made its way onto her face, remembering times on how herself and Akira would try to beat eachother at everying. An image of Akira smiling appeared in the sky. She had long golden hair and dazzling sandy brown eyes. She looked older than Rei, looking as if she was about 17 or 18. Rei's gaze dropped to the ground as the painful trught of not seeing her smiling face again set in.

"Why'd you have to die Akira? You were my only friend! You treated me as if I was the sister you never had! You protected me from bullies who would try and pick on me! Why did you have to leave me! You said you would always be there ads my friend! Why did that jerk have to come and-" Tears errutpted from Rei's eyes, leaving a glistening path down her cheeks. Her gaze shifted as she saw movement on the floor and locked eyes with Kagome. Her eyes too glistened with unshed tears. Apparently hearing what Rei had said to the world. Rei had averted her gaze, somehow, not able to look Kagome in the eyes.

Kagome finally understood what Rei was so troubled about. She had overheard the conversation between Ichiro and Rei, dreading it now. Rei lost a close friend of hers and now was suddenly told she has a real sister.She had to admit, she herself was...shocked if not angered by the fact they were kept from knowing. Kagome also averted her gaze, remembering all the hurt, sadness, and loneliness she had seen. They exactly how they were the night before. She hadn't seen so much of a hurt expression in her life, at least none that she could remember. Looking up, she notced that Rei was now on the ground looking in her direction. Before either had a chance to say anything, the front door slid open and the sound of Mrs. H. calling them for dinner could be heard around the shrine grounds. Kagome looked at Rei once again. 'I never knew Rei. I would like to know more, but, I don't want you to be hurt anymore by this. You can talk to me when you're ready.' Rei had seemed to get what Kagome meant and nodded in reply as the made their way back inside.

* * *

so there you have it. unexpected much? lol thought it was. Hope that answered your questions for the time being. Anyways. I hoped you liked it. i spent a few days developing the idea for this chapter. again, i hoped you liked it. If not, tell me in a review. well got to go! later. and don't for get to review. just hit the little button

right.

down..

here...

-_da idiot-_


	11. Chapter 10

soooo...lol i see you liked chapter 9. lol well sorry for the delay again. but fear not! winter break is comin in about 2 weeks! lol so updates will hopefully come faster! well enough of my rambling. i bet you don't read this anyways. well here's chapter 10! enjoy

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed an put away, everyone slowly went to bed one by one. The last ones up were Rei and Kagome. Kagome was making her way to her room when she caught some movement downstairs. She noticed that it was Rei and she was walking out the fronbt door. Curious to what she was doing, she followed and found herself, along as Rei, were back in the dojo. Rei was dressed in black pants and a black (for some reason, it looks like its spelled wrong) tank top. In her hands held the familiar Sai swords from before. Looking around the room, Kagome noticed that about 20 bags, seemed to be full of sand, were spread out, each hanging by a secure piece of rope.

Rei stretched for about 5 minutes and began training. She closed her eyes, focusing on the distance, height, and postition of each bag of sand. After twirling the swords in her hands a few times to get a feel for them, she seemingly dissappeared. Kagome waited for about 2 minutes until Rei reappeared again. She twirled the swords yet again before reversing them with the blade along her forearm. The sound fo fabric ripping filled the room as every bag of sand tore simultaniously, sand seeping out of the tears.

Seeing as how she couldn't really perfect her sword techniques without fighting an actual opponent, she figured she could just fight herself. Who better an opponent than herself? Focusing on the technique her dad taught her, she made several and signs, followed by chanting. Kagome looked on in awe as a duplicate version of Rei started to fade next to her. Soon, there was a solid duplicate of Rei. Each detail was exact, from her clothes down to the very last strand of hair. The duplicate Rei walked over to the weapons rack and took out a pair of shortened katanas and unsheethed them, indicating she was ready for a fight. With an excited smile, Rei looked at herself and threw the first attack.

Both Rei's dissappeared and the sounds of metal meeting metal drifted into Kagome's ears. The were brief flashes on where the two weapons made contact around the room. After getting used to the speed they were using, Kagome was able to see the two Rei's, darting around the room, dodging the attacks thrown at them and throwing some of their own.

The sound of clashing metal died down as they came to a stop. The Rei's stood on opposite sides of the dojo, stray marks were made in the walls and floor of the room. They were both out of breaht and had only a few shallow cuts. The original Rei made the same hand signs and chanting as before, but in reverse order as Kagome noticed. Tired from the workout she had just received, Rei sat down and propped herself up against the wall near the door, laying the cherished swords down next to her.

"I know you're there Kagome. I've known the whole time. You might as well come in here." came Rei's voice, startling Kagome a bit. With a heavy sigh, Kagome walked in and sat down next to Rei.

"So.." Kagome started, not knowing what to talk about. After a brief moment of silence, Rei began speaking again.

"Enjoy the show?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah. You need to teach me that trick sometime." Kagome replied with a smile. There was an akward silence before Rei spoke up again.

"Akira..was my best friend back in Miyazaki. I've known here since we first moved there..." Rei began, letting her poker-face slip into place. "We were so close. We used to sneak out at night and go mess around. The two of us were in and out of trouble so much that it kind of became second nature to us. We trained together and helped eachother through the tough times. She treated me like I was her sister. When I was 8 and she was about 10, we made a pact to become blood sisters. We each carved this symbol on our hands." Rei showed Kagome the symbol on her left palm, gesturing towards the friendship caricature on it.

"Then...one day, almost a year ago, I was training by myself in their dojo because Aunt Sakura sent Akira off to get some things for dinner. After about an hour, I got a little worried so I left to go see what was keeping Akira." Looking over at Rei, Kagome notoced that unshed tears welled up in her eyes aas her poker-face began to slip, reveiling the sadness in her eyes.

"A little way away from the house, I found Akira fighting some red-haired pyro demon. She had burns and cuts all over and her breathing was raged and she swayed slightly as she stood. I ran over to her to help her out, but she pushed me behind her saying 'I can't let my lil sis get hurt now can I?' I looked up at her and she smiled, despite how much pain she was in. The pyro demon just laughed and used this distraction to his advantage and attack Akira when her back was turn. I jumped in the way, only to get my stomach and left arm severely burned." Rei absentmindedly touched her left arm to her stomach before continuing on. "This caused Akira to get angry and lose herself to her demon side and her rational thinking went out the window. She manage to get the pyro demon on the brink of death before he managed to retreat.

"Akira got back to her senses before passing out from blood loss. I immediately got up and ran to her. I helped her up and took her back to the house as fast as I could. Her mom didn't hesitate and started to bandage up Akira as I waited to the side." She couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Her voice became hoarse, but continued on. "After about an hour of bandaging and cleaning her wounds, Aunt Sakura came out bawling...Akira...died that day... And these," Rei lifted up the sai swords, "were her favortie weapon. She never left home without them, and that day, she left them for me to practice with. If she had them with her, maybe she wouldn't have died ya know. If it wasn't for me practicing with them...she would still be here!.." Rei let it all out. Kagome hugged Rei as she cried against her shoulder.

"Shh..It's ok Rei. It's not your fault, Akira left them with you. You two wouldn't have known about the demon." Kagome stroked Rei's hair and soon, Reis sobs turned to hiccups. Looking down, she noticed that Rei had almost fallen asleep. Standing up, with Rei leaning almost all her weight on her, Kagome and Rei made it back into the house for some much needed rest.

The next morning, everyone woke up relaxed and refreshed. The smell of breakfest flooded throughout the house, waking up everyone and directing them downstairs to the dinning area. Breakfast considered of eggs, scrambled and sunny-side up, bacon, sausages, ad pancakes. After thanking Mrs. H. for the wonderful meal, everyone dug in like a flock of vultures on a carcass. Table manners went out the window as food seemingly flung everywhere.

After cleaning up the dinning area, but not before a lecture from Mrs. H., Kagome stepped outside of the house, dressed in her school uniform. With last night still fresh in her mind, Kagome decided she should get Rei's mind off of the recent events. She was planning on going to school for a few things and get the homework she would be missing because of her 'illnesses'. Kagome seemingly froze as she remembered about the whole 'silver hair, dog ears, and tail' thing. 'Crap. How am I going to get my homework if they won't even recognize me? How could I forget about that anyways! I have a tail for crying out loud!' Kagome looked down at the appendage and groaned. Rei stood behind Kagome, dressed in blue jeans and a black long sleeve, absentmindedly looking up at the clouds as they drifted by. Kagome was suddenly struck with a stroke of genius as she looked at Rei with a devilish smile. Noticing Kagome was staring at her with a freaky looking grin, she gave a nervous smile.

"Um. Can I help in any way?" She asked, sweatdropping. Kagome's smile only got wider as she got a mysterious glint in her eye.

"Oh, nothing really. Just..." she began, looking down and kicking casually at a rock, "wondering if you could use your concealment spell to make us look human so we can go to my school and get my homework."

"Um ok. Wait! What do you mean 'we'!" Rei asked, slightly panicing.

"Well, since I don't know the spell, and don't have the time, i was hoping you could come along, too. Besides, don't you have to be there to keep the spell in place?" Kagome looked at her sister with innocent, pleading eyes. Rei sweatdropped some more as she gave a nervous laugh before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." Rei put the spell in place around the two, and looked like they were on the noght of the new moon, only that Rei kept her blue hair and blue eyes. Kagome eagerly grabbed Rei's hand and ran down the shrine steps and off to her school.

Rei groaned as the reached the school courtyard. If she wasn't careful, she would lose Kagome in the mass crowd of students. Before the could make it inside however, they were attacked by Kagome's overly excited friends. (I'm not completely sure on their names so I apologize in advance if i get their names wrong)

"Kagome! You're here! We didn't think you'd be at school after breaking your ribs and arm when you fell down the shrine steps." Yuri exclaimed. Kagome sweatdropped, mentally cursing their grandpa with his silly excuses. Rei on the other hand, coughed loudly, trying hard not to laugh. That's when Kagome's friends noticed Rei. 'Oh no! I've been found!' Rei mentally cursed at her bad luck.

"Kagome! Who's this?" Eri asked, pulling Rei out by the wrist from behind Kagome.

"Oh. Sorry. Um, this is my sister Rei. Rei, this is Eri, Yuri, and Yuka." Kagome said, gesturing towards Rei, who gave a nervous nod and pointing at each of her friends as she named them off.

"You never told us you had a sister! And we positively love her blue hair! Is it natural or dyed? Oh my gosh! It's so soft! How do you get it like that? Oh my gosh! And your eyse are the exact same shade! Is it naturla or are they contacts!" Yuka asked question after question, making Rei uncomfortable as the other two crowded around, slightly pulling on Rei's hair. Rei pleading looked at Kagome for help only to see that Kagome was loking elsewhere. 'Oh, I'll get you back for this' Rei thought evilly, before being brought back into reality by someone yanking on her hair again. Gently taking her hair back, she let out a sigh.

"Uh, well its um..natural and uhh..." Rei stuttered and was cut off by the sound of a bell. 'There is a god! And its name is school!' "Oh look at that. You don't want to be late now do you Kagome? Well let's get you in there so you can get your homework and take you tests!" Rei ushered Kagome towrads the door, only to be stopped by them again.

"Wait for us! We all have the same classes together!" the three 'devils', as Rei dubbed them, shouted, causing Rei to shudder and put on a fake smile. 'The things I do for you Kagome.' With that thought, the five of them walked into the school building and off into Kagome and her friend's first class, geometry.

'This will be a long day.' Rei mentally cursed as she sat in an empty desk by Kagome. After explaining how her sister was going to be enrolled soon, Rei was allowed a desk near Kagome. Glancing up, she noticed that Kagome's freinds had lost interest in her, much to her enjoyment, and were trying to talk Kagome into goin out with some Hojo guy. 'Hm, wonder who he is.' Speak of the devil. Hojo walked up to Kagome and handed her a bouque of flowers.

"Glad to see you well Kagome. Um, these are for you." Hojo all but shoved the flowers in her direction.

"Thanks Hojo. I love them." Kagome said, accepting them with a smile. 'She obviously doesn't like him that way, but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Nice Kagome, lead him on.' Rei thought with a smirk. Much to her dismay, Rei was noticed again, but this time by Hojo.

"Oh, hello. I'm Hojo. Who might you be?" he asked. 'What am I? A child?'

"Oh, hi. I'm Kagome's sister, Rei. Nice to meet you." Rei said with a fake smile. Rei looked towards Kagome with a look that said 'get him away from me before my face burst from this obviously fake smile'. Before Kagome could do anything, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, indicating the start of class. Rei looked up and mentally prayed 'thank you, god' before looking on in semi-intrest at the board as the teacher lectured.

"So, if the triangles have a side that is parallel and equal to eachother and share a side, then are they congruent? If yes then why?" the teacher looked to the class for any volunteers but found none. On the board was a square with a diagonal line through it, making two triangles. The top and bottom lines were marked with the parallel symbols and a congruent mark. Seeing as how this was gettin them no where, she picked Rei. "Let's see. Rei, are these triangles congruent? and why?" Rei looked up at the bored with a bored expression.

"Yes, because alternate interior angles are equal and you use the Side-Angle-Side postulate." came Rei's bored response. 'I learned this stuff when I was like...10. So simple, so why are they teaching this to 16 year olds? Weird school.' Lookin up, she noticed everyone was starin at her. "What?" She asked confused. (lol didn't really know why I put that so yeah! geometry is so boring. Most of the stuff we learned way back then. anyways, on with the story!)

"Congradulations Rei. You are the only one here who understands this. Thank you." Rei nodded dumbly before going back into her daydream-like stage. The day wore on until the final bell had rung, letting the students leave its constricting walls to freedom.

Rei all but ran out of the school, glad to be out of that prision. 'I swear I won't ever complain about dad's obstacle courses ever again!' she menatlly swore. Looking back, she noticed Kagome was surrounded by her friends yet again along with Hojo. Picking up part of their conversation, she learned that Hojo had asked her to the movies on Saturday. Seeing it was Wednesday, Rei figured that she would turn him down, seeing as how Kagome wanted to come to get her homework for the next few weeks. Much to her surprise, Kagome didn't answer, but her freinds did, telling Hojo that she would be glad to go. Kagome just stood there, not saying much of anything. After the overly excited goodbyes, Rei and Kagome made their way back to the shrine.

"Kagome. How come you let your friends decide what you're doing this weekend for you when you clearly don't like him?"

"Well. It's just that Hojo's a nice guy and I don't really have the heart to hurt him because he's liked me for some time now. I don't see why. Everytime we plan to go somewhere, I always leave for the feudal era." With a shrug, they continued walking home in silence.

He staggered to his feet. They were long gone, leaving him a bloody, battered, and bruised mess. 'How could I be so stupid? I let my anger get the better of me and now look what I got myself into. I have nothing.' Walking towards the west, he dissappeared into the foilage if the trees.

"We're back!" Kagome shouted as they got home. Removing their shoes, they split up and searched the house to find that no one was home. Curious to where they went, Kagome looked in the kitchen and found a note lying on the table.

_Kagome and Rei, _

_Went to visit your aunt in the hospital in Kyoto. Grandpa and Souta came too. Will be back in about 4 or 5 days._

_Love Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Bought you more supplies. They are in the cabinent I always put them in. Have a safe trip._

Kagome set the note back down and checked said cabinent to find there were more supplies left. "Hey Rei, ready to leave today?"

"Sure." Kagome grabbed the supplies and brought them upstairs to stuff in her bag. Heavining the heavy bag onto her back, the two made their way to the well house.

He watched form the tree located on the shrine grounds. A smile graced his lips as he watched them dissappear into the shrine house. After seeing the blue glow illuminating from within, he let out a laugh. "Soon, Rei. You will suffer along with her." After waiting about 10 minutes, he jumped down from the tree and made his way to the well house, following them back to the feudal era.

* * *

well there was chapter 10. hope you liked it. i wonder who that stranger is that followed them into the well. hmm...and what does he want with Rei? lol of course i know. lol well if you can guess what he's up to, i'll...say something nice in my next author's note. lol well good luck guessing.

this week is kind of hectic so don't be mad if i don't get it up as soon. it's formal week and guess who's goin? yes, i am lol. you probably don't care but anyways.thats all for now! please review! all you have to do is just hit the little button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	12. Chapter 11

well i hope you liked chapter 10. put much thought into explaining Rei's past. anyways, thanks for the much loved reviews people! not much else to say is there? well here's chapter 11!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

Kagome and Rei quietly made their way to Kaede's hut, hoping to surprise them by coming back early. All hopes were ruined, sadly, by and overjoyed Shippo bounding out of the hut and straight towards Kagome.

"Kagome! I missed you!" he cried, hugging her as tight as his little arms would let him.

"But we' ve only been gone for one day Shippo!" replied Kagome, hugging him back, careful as to not squeeze him too tight. Hearing the commotion outside, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kaede walked out of the hut and were greeted by the sight of their friends return. Ushering them inside, Kaede said that we should enjoy the dinner that was made before it got cold. Nodding their heads in agreement, everyone hurriedly complied and followed eachpther inside.

The lone figure from before sat in a tree on the outskirts of the village. He smiled, showing off his fanged teeth that gleamed as the setting sun hit them. His fire red hair stoof out, revealing his hiding spot to any passer-bys. A lone sword hung at his waist, begging to be brought out and kill an unsepecting victum. "Soon, very soon." He said to himself, fingering something in his hands.

Kouga slowed down to a walk, letting his thoughts wander. He was back in his territory again and knowing that they would come and greet him soon, he wanted time to himself to think over the recent events. 'Rei...ever since that incident, I haven't been able to get her out of my thoughts. Something about her's...different. When I think about her, I feel something stronger than what I felt around Kagome. Could I...be in love...with Rei?' his thoughts were scattered, however, by the sound of Ginta and Hakkaku running up to greet their friend and leader.

"Kouga!" Ginta called. "Glad to see ya back!"

"What happened to Kagome and her friends? I thought you said you would be with them?" Hakkaku questioned. Kouga stopped an let his arrogent nature take control.

"I couldn't very well leave the tribe in the hands of you two. If some random demon were to come along, would you be able to stop it?" A smirk found its way onto Kouga's face at the look of his friends uncertainty. "Come on you two, I was just messing around. Let's go see how everything is going along now shall we?" Kouga put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders as he smiled. Returning the smile, the trio left for the tribe's den.

Night covered the land and we find our shard hunting group resting peacefully in Kaede's hut for the night. They had all agreed to head out in the morning for a fresh start. The serene look on their slumbering faces was what greeted him as he steathly snuck into the hut. He smirked, fangs glistening in the light of the dying embers. Her looked over all the faces for the two he was looking for. There they lay, in the far corner, snuggled near for addtitional warmth.

He queitly walked forward, the smirk never leaving his face. He ran possible scenarios of what would happen next through his mind which resulted in him wanting to get this over with all the sooner. His hands reached out and, in a blink of an eye, had covered both their mouths and had them pressed agianst him so they would not struggle as much. Their eyes immidiately sprang open as reality hit them. The imidiately started to struggle against him only to get nowhere fast.

"If you resist your useless struggling, then your friends will live. The fate of your friends rest in your hands. Do you want their deaths weighing down on your conscience now do you?" a deadly voice whispered in both their ears. The stopped in fear of their friends safety. "Good, now I think you shloud get more sleep." The two were enveloped in some unnatural gas that knocked them out.

"Y-you...won't...stop...me that...easily..." Rei growled, fighting against the gas. Before losing consciousness, she saw the face of her mysterious captor. If possible, the stranger's smirk grew larger.

"I will have fun torturing you two." His quiet yet sinister laughter flooded the room as he vanished as if he were enver there, taking his two prisioners with him, the other occupents of the room oblivious to what had just transpired.

Daybreak broke as the our shard hinting group awoke to two missing comrades.

"Did they leave for home again?" questioned Miroku, curious to his friends whereabouts.

"But they just got back. Why would they leave without telling us? Besides," said Sango, looking at the corner to see Kagome and Rei's bags in sitting there, "why would they leave their stuff behind?"

"You have a point child. I believe something transpired as we slumbered. As to what, I am not sure." came Kaede's calm voice. "I do know one thing: we have two missing friends and" Kaede picked up a strand of bright red hair that the others hadn't noticed "yet another poblem. It seems we have another enemy. And the question is: who is this new foe and what does he want."

Rei woke up, laying on her side on a hard, damp floor with a headsplitting headache. Attempting to get up, she found that her wrists and ankles were chained, no doubt with a spell to hold even the strongest of demons. Rolling over so that she wasn't facing the wall anymore, she saw that she was the only one in the room. As she tried to remember how she had gotten here, it all came back in one big rush, which caused her headache to increase ten-fold, almost causing her to black out again.

The sound of a heavy door slamming shut brought her attention to the new person in the room. It was the same person from last night. He had shoulder length bright red hair and wore black top and pants with a single blade resting at his hip.

"So I see you have awaken. Good, now I get to hear you scream as I torture you and that sister of yours, just like that other one. What was her name? Ah yes, Akira." As he began laughing, Rei's face was that of horror as she finally realized exactly who he was.

"It was you! You killed Akira! You bastard!" Rei yelled, struggling against her bonds to no avail. This only made his laughter louder and more evil as he finally spoke again.

"I have use for you so I wouldn't do that. Not unless you want everyone you know here to suffer." With a snap of his fingers, two mirror-like objects appeared; one showing and unconscious and bound Kagome and the other her friends she had met through Kagome, walking down a dirt path. In the shadows lurked some creature that could not be seen, but its glowing red eyes could. Rei ceased her thrashing and focused on the two mirrors before her with a growl.

"I will enjoy seeing you suffer. You remind me a lot of Akira, that is, before I killed her." He laughed, making Rei growl louder from her position on the floor. Aggitated by her defience, he walked over and landed a swift blow to her ribs, shutting her up effectively. Rei winced at the impact but still stared at him, anger and defiance shining in her deep blue eyes, only to receive a hard slap to the face, leaving 5 cuts along her left cheek. 'That's definately going to leave a mark.' Rei thought, trying to add humor to the situation as to keep her anger in check.

"You should really handle you prisioners more delicately. You might just end up with one less prisioner." Rei said, sitting up and leaning against the wall for support. Sure, her ribs hurt a lot, but it didn't really matter. Seeing his anger flare, she smirked at his predictability as he downswiped with his claws. Rolling so that her back was to him, he instead broke the chains around her wrist, allowing her access to her arms again. Before she could do anythin else, however, he quickly came up and pinned her against the wall by her neck, claws digging into her flesh, drawing blood that streemed down his arm.

"Now, now. You didn't think it would be that easy to escape now did you? Now listen here, _half-breed._ You try that again and I will kill your friends where they stand and make you watch as they suffer a long and painful death. You do _not_ want to see me angry. Get it?" He dug deeper into her neck until she made a small noise. Taking that as an answer, he let go, watching in satisfaction as she hit the floor with a thud, gasping for breath while holding her neck. He turned on his heels and with a smirk of triumph, he walked out. leaving the two mirrors hanging in mid-air.

The dripping was driving her crazy. For ten minutes, there was the constant sound of water dripping. She couldn't find the source of it so it could not be stopped. She lay there, afraid to open her eyes and see where she was. Giving a sigh of frustration, Kagome finally opened her eyes to reveal the damp, cold, and dreary looking dungeon.

When she had woken up earlier, she remembered the event that led to being in this quiant litle place now. The red haired figure had already visited her, suffocating her with just his presence. If she were able to move her limbs, she would have tried to purify him on the spot. He was just too cocky for his own good and it annoyed her to no end. He had left her a bit bloodied and bruise but other than that, she was fine. He also leftthe two mirrors in his wake: one of the others and one of Rei. Suddenly a thought hit her: maybe they could use the mirrors to communicate with eachother. Seeing as how she had nothing to lose, she inched her way closer to the mirror like awormbefore stopping and talking into the glass.

"Rei? I'm not sure if this can work but, can you hear me?" Kagome peered in and saw that Rei was slumped against the wall. About to give up, she saw Rei's head gently rise, showing the already healing wounds in her neck and face. "Are you ok?"

Confused, Rei looked up to see Kagome closer to the mirror, talking to her. She smiled, indicating that she had heard. "Nothing a little rest won't hurt. What about you? You ok?"

"Yeah, but where are we? Who was that demon that brought us here?"

"He..was the same demon...I faced a year ago...with Akira." Rei said, downcasting her eyes before looking up again. "Now is not the time to feel bad about what happened. Apparently, it had to happen for a reason. I'm not sure for what reason, but it had to. Anyways, we have to get out of here before he decides to have some 'fun' with the others. Any ideas?" After looking back up, her eyes no longer held sadness, but anger towards the unknown demon.

"Not sure if it will work bu-" Kagome's statement was cut off by the sound of Kagome's door flying open, revealing a few nastey looking demon. Before either of them had time to react, Kagome was picked up uncerimoniously and taken out of the room, screaming and pounding on the demon's back. After Kagome's form had vanished through the doorway, the mirror showing Kagome's cell vanished and the red haired demon walkied into Rei's 'quarters' yet again.

"What do you want with us?"

"I have orders from someone much higher in class than you." He snarled out at her. He hit her on the back of the head, hard, drawing a little bit of blood. Effectively knocked out, Rei was picked up and slung over his shoulder before being taken out of the room.

Sango, Kilala, Miroku, an dshippo were walking down an abandoned dirt road in search of their missing friends with no luck. A blur of red and silver collided with a sudden whirlwind, sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere. As the dirt dissappeared, and angry Inuyasha and a furious Kouga were glaring daggers at eachother.

"What are you doing here ya mangy wolf!" growled Inuyasha, pointing an accusing finger in Kouga's direction.

"I could ask you the same question! Don't think I don't know about you picking that clay pot over Kagome and bullying her sister!" shouted Kouga.

"You don't know what happened so just shut up!"

"I don't know! I do know! i talked to both sisters after _they_ left _you_! So I wouldn't be talking like you know everything dog-terd!" They were now literally nose to nose, grounding out insults here and there.

"That's enough!" shouted an infuriated Sango, catching the two's attention. "Kouga, Kagome and Rei were abducted about 4 days ago and we've been out looking for the. We don't know by who, but we have a hunch that they are in league with Naraku. And You! Inuyasha, you have some nerve coming back here after the way you acted! If I were you, I would leave now, or God help me, I will kill you where you stand! NOW LEAVE!" Just like that, Inuyasha turned tail and ran, afraid of Sango's wrath. After a brief silence, Sango's words finally sunk in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME AND REI HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED!"

Miles away, in a dark castle surrounded by a miasma, Kagome and Rei awoke to find themselves in the same room as eachother. Looking around, they found it was a little more...liveable. Off to one side of ther room was a small closet with a few sleeping kimonos inside. Opposite of the closet laid three futons, pillow, and blankets. Near Kagome was at there was- 'wait a minute. Three futons? But there was-' Confused, the Kagome sniffed the air. 'My scent, Rei's scent, and...another's?'

Rei noticed that there was also another scent besides theirs. Glacing around, they saw movement in the corner. Though it was dark, they saw perfectly and noticed that a little girl sat trembling in the corner. Her legs were drawn up against her small frame as she hugged them against her. Fear emminated off of her in waves as Rei and Kagome sympathized with her. She was alone in some strange place with people she didn't know. As to not startle her, Kagome walked over tot he girl by herself.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked, placing a hand gently on the grils shoulder. The girl flinched at her touch and Kagome drew back her hand as if she had been burned, but was determined to help the little girl. 'She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?'

"What would he want with a little girl?" Rei asked aloud. At that moment, two figures walked into the room, drawing the trio's attention. They brought in a torch and lit a lamp that hung from the wall. It was Naraku and their captor.

"Ahh, I see you have found my other guest." Naraku said, gestering toward the little girl. With the light from the lamp, they could see hte girl more clearly, causing Kagome to gasp. 'It's the girl who travels with Sesshomaru! Rin!' The small girl had the look of pure fear as she looked away from Naraku, a smirk gracing his features. "For your imformation, she does not like wolves all that much. Seeing as how they were what killed her. A pity she didn't stay that way, but that worked to my advantage. I have discovered the demon lord's weakness."

"What do you want with us?" demanded Rei, tired of his ramblings.

"Now, now, you of all people should know. You are my key to destroying your threat to me. You are my bait to lure the only ones who could ever bring me down. Slowly, they will come to meet their demise. Then I will become even stronger and there will be no one left to stand against me. Your friend here," he pointed at their captor, "has decided to join me. He has been itching to taste your blood again." the two laughed at Rei's sudden discomfort. "Yukio, come, we have much work to do before our other guests arrive." With that, the two left, locking them once again in the brightly lit room.

"Gets what he wants? Sounds like he is one of those rich spoiled brats." stated Kagome.

"We need blood from all three as to lure their companions here. It will be only a matter of time before I rule all of Japan! Now go and collect enough of their blood and spread it around the barrier around the castle." Yukio let a smirk grace his lips as he made his exit. "And don't take too much from her. You still want her to suffer don't you?" Naraku's answer was the sound of Yukio's loud laughter as it faded as he walked down the hall.

* * *

well, hope you liked that chapter. it's finals week then winter break! heck yes! lol anyways, guys can be real assholes when they break up with you and send his friends to ask if your ok. lol anyways! review please! just hit the little purple button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	13. Chapter 12

well. there you have it chapter 11! for some clarification, Inuyasha still doesn't have Tetsusaiga back. Remember, Kikyou took it when he found out that she was on Naraku's side. Anyways, they took it because they were planning on weakening him beofre the final battle you know. Also, someone asked if Kagome and Rei's father put up the um spell or barrier thing on their weapons so they wouldn't turn full demon. well he did put a spell or whatever you want to call it. also! the chains that are on them are the kind Naraku used on Kagura to prevent her from betraying him. yeah. well enough rambling, heres the next chapter!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

'Stupid chains with its stupid spell. Its draining all of my energy.' Rei thought bitterly. Kagome had calmed Rin down enough to figure out how she had been captured. Apparently, she too had been taken as she slept. What confused them was when she said that she was killed by wolves and brought back to life by Sesshomaru. (yeah, i wanted to include him in here also :P) Kagome worked her magic and convinced Rin that not all wolves are bad. The door opened to reveal Yukio with an evil smirk on his face. 'I really want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.' He just stood there, running his gaze over the trio, before finally falling on Rei. If possible, his smirk grew, annoying Rei to no end.

"To what do we owe this displeasure?" Rei asked, clearly beyond annoyed, glaring daggers at his arrogant form.

"You will soon find out." was his reply as he walked over and hoisted Rei, who was protesting at him touching her, up over his shoulder before walking back out and locking the door behind him. Kagome had not intervened, afraid that she might add to Rei's 'punishment' but was also thinking up a plan to help at this very moment.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!" Rei yelled directly into his ears, making him wince. He dropped her on the floor with a thud as she glared up at him. They were now in a huge room, no windows and one metal door as the only means of an exit. The floor was cold and damp, giving Rei the impression that she was in a dungeon again.

Her senses being dulled by the chains' spell, she had no time to react as she was thrown roughly against the far wall. Slowly getting up, she noticed that he was no longer where he was. Looking around, fear made its way into her as she feared for the worst.

"Boo." a voice whispered into her ear, making a chill run up her spine. "I want you to suffer. Bleed. Beg for mercy." Rei could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as she dared not move.

"Why? What makes you so heartless?" Rei asked, fear and anger at being helpless filled her voice.

"Because. It excites me. I take pleasure in other's suffering. Its exhilarating." He grabbed Rei by the back of the neck and threw her against another wall and repeated this about three more times. "Pitty. No challenge at all."

"If you want a challenge, then take thses off of me and I will be happy to fight you. I garrantee that I will not disappoint you." Rei said, an evil glint in her eye. Yukio's smile grew as he walked over and unlocked the chains bunding her. She already could feel her senses and strength returning to normal.

"There is only one exit and I hold the key. These walls are 20 feet thick so don't try and bust your way out." Rei's sides and back were on fire but if she wanted to get Kagome, Rin, and herself out alive, she would first have to get him out of the picture. "Be ready. Just because you were friend to that worthless wolf doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

"I didn't expect you would." Rei had dodged his attack. 'Attack, dodge, flip, sidestep, attack, block, evade, dodge, sidestep, flip, cut, bleed, ahh!' Rei was thrown back by the force of his blow. She had left herself wide open at it had cost her. He managed to get a a swift, and hard, kick to her side, temporarily knocking the wind out of her. She picked herself up, her eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments, before she made move to attack again.

'Attack, dodge, attack, attack, flip, sidestep, fake, attack, attack, attack!' Rei's mind screamed as her body complied. He was amazed by her skill and speed but did not let it show. She had managed to get a few good hits in here and there but nothing too serious, much to her displeasure. If she wanted to beat him, she would have to try a lot harder.

'She is surprisingly skilled. I will enjoy breaking her as I end her life painfully slow.' He thought evilly, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The moment she made the mistake he would strike, and that moment came sooner than he thought. With speed that couldrival Kouga, he had impaled her through the stomach, his clawed hand coming out the other side.

Rei stood there, stopped mid-strike by unimaginable pain in her abdomin. She let out a whimper as he let his hand catch on fire slightly,only enough to harm her without killing her. Afraid to look down, she let herself fall limp against the body that she was, only moments ago, about to attack.

"Does it hurt? How does it feel to know you will die? To know that you sister will soon die as well? All because _you_ could not stop me." He whispered in her ear as she fell limp. He knew she wasn't out yet and that surprised him. Normally, his opponent would have been out by the time his hand came out the other side. He slowly pulled his arm back out, enjoying the moan of pain that escaped her lips. After he had taken his hand out, he let her fall against the floor, appearing lifeless except for the slow rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath and remain conscious. Little did he know, her eyes slowly turned into green irises surounded by a pool of red. Before he could pick her up to do as he was ordered, he was taken aback when she suddenly stood up, her eyes shining with desire to eliminate this threat, and attacked him before he could even process what had happened.

_Eliminate threat! Protect family! _

They were locked in another battle but this time, it was a battale of instinctagainst skill.

Kouga and the others were in a heated arguement over how they didn't do anything to help prevent Kagome and Rei's abduction when the metalic scent of blood drifted towards them. This effectively stopped the arguement as he raised his nose to the air and took a wiff, only to let out a menacing growl.

"Rei." he whispered as his eyes tinted to red as he was consumed by his demon. Before they could process what was happening, Kouga had took off faster than he normally did in the direction the smell was the stongest. Thinking he had a lead, they quickly boarded Kilala and followed.

A few miles away from them, Inuyasha caught the same scent. 'Rei's blood. And a lot of it. Since they were both taken, I could follow her scent to find Kagome. As much as I hate to admit it, I need to apologize to Kagome. Maybe, if I had let her explain it instead of jumping to conclusions, then she wouldn't be in this mess.' With that thought, he took off in the same direction as the others.

Kagome was thrown off guard when the large iron door was abruptly ripped off its hinges (did they have those kind of doors back then? well they do now!) and thrown against the wall opposite of where the door was. Looking up and standing in front of Rin in a protective manner, she saw red eyes stare at her. What shocked her was not the fact that it was Rei's red eyes staring at her but what showed in her eyes; it did not look like she was out of control or some blood thirsty demon. She looked in control and knew of what was going on. Her eyes flickered back to blue for the briefest of moments before changing crimson. Making a gesture to follow her, Rei took off down the corridor. Somewhere in her subconscious, there was something pulling her in this direction and she was determined to find out. Curious as to what Rei was doing, Rin riding on her back, she followed down after Rei before she had got herself into trouble.

Breaking down a few more doors as well as some walls, Rei looked through her reddened eyes to find herself in a strange room. There sat a chest, covered in sutras and surrounded by a thick layer of miasma, thicker than the one outside. The chest was pulsing, drawing Rei into the miasma towards it. Slowly, she placed her hand on the box, the sutras placed on it errupted in blue flames. Quickly opening it, she saw what had been calling to her this whole time. Inside laid the sword her father had forged for her. Picking it up, her common sense slowly drifted back to her, but her eyes were still tinted red.

Turning around, she saw Kagome standing there confused as to why Rei was still full demon when she had the sword from her father in her hands. He had told them that he had placed a seal on their weapons to supress their inner demon from taking over. Before she could form a question, Rei had taken off again, pulling Kagome along by the wrist, careful not to cut her with her enlongated claws. Rei had a sinking feeling that something big was about to happen and they needed to get out fast. They managed to find the exit to the castle, but the bad news was that they were surrounded by miasma, which Rin couldn't make it though.

About to give up and take refuge back in the castle, Kagome heard a familiar yell and the barrier surrounding the castle dissappeared, taking the miasma along with it. The miasma cleared to reveal Inuyasha entering the courtyard they now resided in. Their reuinion was cut short however when Rei turned and growled towards the castle along with Inuyasha.

"Aww. What a happy reunion. Too bad you will all have to continue this in the after life!" yelled Naraku as he appeared and began shooting his tentacles at the group. Dodging out of the way, they all separated adn Inuyasha began his attack against the vile half demon.Kagome and Rei were back farther, not wanting Rin in the line of fire and risk her getting hurt.

Pulling her out of the line of fire, Kouga appeared and took a startled Rei away from the battle, his crimson eyes staring into hers. "Stay." was all he said as he sat her down, her back leaning against the wall of one of the still standing buildings. Kouga and the others had arrived on the scene after Naraku issued his first attack. Seeing and smelling the scent of her blood was more than he had expected, he called Sango over with the first aid kit.

_Listen to him. Listen to your mate._

'M-mate?' Rei's subconscious answered. A vision of herself came into her view as it smiled.

_He loves you. You love him. You just don't know it yet._

'But..mate? What...does that mean?' This caused her other self to smile wider.

_You'll know soon enough. _She said as she faded away.

Her vision was returning back to normal. The pain from injuries that had been long forgotten begain to resurface. Letting out a whimper as the pain came back full force. Kouga looked back at her with eyes full of concern, his eyes turning back to normal for a few minutes. "Sango, take care of Rei's wounds." After he said that, his eyes turned back to red as he rushed into battle. That was when she had finally processed how serious her wounds were as he vision blurred and her head pounded. Rei fought off darkness as her mind was watching the battle while still trying to process what the voice had meant by 'mate'.

After removing the chains from herself and Rin, Kagome stood next to Rei and Rin, fending off any oncoming demons and helping the others froma distance. Looking towards the battle, she noticed that Naraku was have difficulting defending himself against the multiple attacks from Kouga and Inuyasha. Hoping to get out of this alive, Naraku shot out miasma, causing everyone to disperse. Taking his chance to escape, Naraku used the miasma as a distraction to get by everyone and escape. What he didn't count on was the fact that Rei had seen it all from her little spot off to the side and got in front of him to block his path.

"So the little wolf still has some bite left in her." he said, glancing off to the side every so often.

"You bet. I'm not going down that easily. Sorry to disappoint you." Rei said, drawing her sword, missing the the sound of ringing metal as it left its sheath

"I know you might not go down as easily, but what of the little human girl that travels with Sesshomaru?" Before anyone had time to react, Naraku shot out a tentacle at Rin, hoping to use her injury to make his escape. Everyone looked as they heard a scream of pain to see Kagome impaled, similar to how Rei was with Yukio, by Naraku's tentacle.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled simultaniuously, as Naraku pulled out his appendage to watch her fall. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught by Inuyasha. Growling in anger, Rei charged at Naraku, determined to kill him. He merely laughed at her futile attempts to wound him.

"So it seems that I have angered you." he smirked. "You fight just like Inuyasha does when your angry. You don't think before you act, blinded by your anger towards me. Pity, you were somewhat ofa challenge. You would have made an excellent minion if it wasn't for your sister." He let out a sinister laugh, but was abruptly stopped when he howled in pain before being consumed by a blue light. He angrily looked over to see who had attacked him but ended up smiling instead. "So, you have decided to grace us with your presence Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

well theres you next chapter. not up to saying much so leave a review! just hit the little purple button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	14. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT!**

i found something that caught my attention though. i wrote that Inuyasha broke through the barrier with his Tetsusaiga but in my author's note i said he still didn't have it. so yeah i apologize for the mix up if you noticed it or not. since i don't have the time to add it in the previously added chapter, im going to add it in here how he got it back ok? so the first part of this chapter is how Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga back and it goes before he came to rescue Kagome and Rei but after Rei had turned full demon in her fight with Yukio. again i apologize for the mix up. i now present the awaited chapter 13! (curtains open and a movie plays)

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

**Missing part in Chapter 12**

Inuyasha sped off towards Naraku's castle but caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors. Thinking that he needed Tetsusaiga back to get through Naraku's barrier, he changed course and followed the demons to where Kikyo should be.

"Kikyo! Give me back Tetsusaiga!" he yelled when he caught sight of the red and white clad priestess.

"Now now Inuyasha. You wouldn't hurt me now would you?" Kikyo asked in a voice that feigned innocence, causing Inuyasha to growl louder.

You decieved me and took Tetsusaiga. You lied and set me up to fall into Naraku's trap!" he yelled. "Now to go to where you belong!" He leapt at Kikyo and smirked in satisfication as his claws met the flesh (if you can call her clay body flesh) of her shoulder. Dragging his claws at an arch, he tore through Kikyo's torso, releasing the dead souls she kept.

"Nooooo!" With one last scream of pain, he body disitegrated into nothing, leaving only a pile of dirt behind. Without Kikyo to serve, the soul collectors suffered the same fate. Laying against a tree, Inuyasha saw Tetsusaiga and imidiately grabbed it and headed off for Naraku's castle.

**Chapter 13**

"So, you have decided to grace us with your prescence Lord Sesshomaru." Everyone looked to where Naraku was staring at to reveal a calm looking demon lord.

"Naraku. This time, you will not get away so easily." Sesshomaru never once raised his voice as we walked closer to the vile half-demon. Rei made move to stop him, stating that she was going to fight him. He looked down at her with his cold stare. "Stay out of my way." he looked over on the direction of the others. "Besides, you have that sister of yours to worry about." Rei's eyes widened as she sprinted over in a blur of blue and black over to her sister. "Now, to rid the world of your unwanted prescence." He unsheathed Tokijin (sp?) and sped towards Naraku with unmatchable speed.

Upon reaching Kagome, Sango had already bandaged up her wound and she was now being help protectively in Inuyasha's arms. She gave a questioning look towards him but he didn't respond. Apparently her was too concerned with Kagome to notice. 'Why does he care? I thought he didn't care what happened to Kagome since he had what's-her-name instead.' Glancing at Kagome, Rei noticed that she was trying to stay conscious. 'Curse that Naraku. He'll pay for that.' Rei got back up again and was about to join the fight again when a hand fell on her shoulder. Looking back behind her and moving her gaze up the appendage, she found the calm face of Kouga lookingahead of her. Confused, she turned around to look at the fight.

Naraku was doing a good job avoiding Sesshomaru's attacks and managed to get in quite a few of his own. The separated for the time being and Naraku started laughing for no reason, which confused everyone to know end.

"You don't get it do you!" Naraku laughed. "You can't beat me! Not when I have almost the complete jewel residing in my body. Plus, I think you'll love this, you have to also fight my newest incarnation." Stepping aside, he let whatever was standing behind him to walk up. Rei's mouth went agape at the sight she saw before herself. Standing next to Naraku was-

(lets check on how the family's doing shall we?)

Ichiro got a sudden eery chill run down his spine. He didn't have a very good feeling about this. Whatever it was, he knew that it involved the girls in it as well. Keiko, who was in the other room, got the same chill and uneasy feeling. Being a mother, she was naturally worried about her daughters' well being and prayed to God they would be alright.

Standing next to Naraku was a golden haired wolf demoness. She was dressed in a black kimono with matching pants and a pair of katanas crossed in the shape of an 'X' on her back. Her eyes were a sandy brown color and stared with a intense gaze that pierced through your very soul.

"Akira." Rei whispered, causing Kagome, who was conscious enough to stand on her own without Inuyasha's help, to look at her in disbelief as well as causing the demoness to turn her icy glare onto her. Rei stood in disbelief. 'How? How is Akira here! Why!' Seeing her suddenly silent form, Naraku let out a horrendous laugh.

"Why? You can thank Yukio for that. In exchange for all the power he had recieved from me, I had him gather her remains so I can manipulate her once I brought her back form the dead. He told me about how he killed her and how painful it was for you to see her die. What perfect way to die but by your former friend's hands?" He let out another roar of laughter before sending Akira to attack Rei. Shocked, Rei just stood there at let herself get atacked by Akira, sending herself sliding a good 10 feet. They then began battling, but Rei did not fight back, only defend herself from the onslaught.

* * *

(my muse vanished around here and came back about 20 minutes later :P on with the story!)

* * *

Naraku let out yet another roar of laughter as he noticed Rei was not attackin at all. "What's the matter Rei? Scared to attack you friend in fear of killin her again?" The others, minus Kagome, who knew of Rei's past, were shocked to hear this new-found information. "Don't worry though. She'll have no problem killing you!" Naraku was shut up by a powerful kick to his face and then he was bombarded by an endless stream of attacks. Being sick and tired of hearing his annoying voice, Kouga led the attack against Naraku, starting the battle all over again.

Akira's face help the look of pure hatred as she attacked Rei without break. "I died because of you! You didn't do anything to prevent it! You killed me!" Akira's angry voice shouted as she never stopped attacking. Those words cut through Rei deeper than any sword could. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as she refused to attack Akira. "Now, you will die by my hands and my hands alone!" Her attacks increased, seemingly drawing power form her anger, and landing a hard, swift punch to Rei's ribs. The sickly sound of bones cracking sounded thoughout the castle as Rei was thrown into the group of friends who sat out to the side (Shippo, Rin, and Kagome). Before they had any time to react, Rei was up again, dodging Akira's relentless attacks.

The others weren't doing any better against Naraku either. Nothing they did seem to faze him anymore. Not even Inuyasha's Wind Scar had the desired effect. Naraku was right, they had no chance of beating him while he had most of the jewel inside him. Suddenly, Naraku called Akira back to him and she hopped onto Kagura's feather and took off into the sky. Confused by what he was doing, everyone backed away from him. A smirk graced his lips as he formed a giant ball of dark energy. Before they could escape the blast, it had been unleashed, causing a massive explosion. Everybody was sent flying, in pairs, high into different directions.

A long ways east of the castle, Kouga recovered from the shock of the explosion as he was decending towards the ground. Looking over, he noticed an unconscious Rei falling next to him. Seeing as she was injured enough as it is, he veered his course to intercept her. Holding her securely against him so that he took most of the force of the fall, they crashed against the ground. Sango and Miroku got blasted somewhere to the south along with Kilala. To the west, Inuyasha and Kagome landed with a loud thud onto the hard ground. And Finally, Sesshomaru was thrown off into the north with Shippo and Rin. (wonder how that'll turn out)

Kagome awoke to the sound of absolute silence. Well aboslute silence would have been better than the loud chirping of some nearby birds. 'I can't see how other demons can put up with it! It so loud!' Groaning, she tried to sit up but noticed that she had weight laying on top of her, causing her to wince in remembrance of the injury she received. 'How can they just blow off a gaping hole in their stomach! It hurts!' Opening her eyes for the first time she caught a glimpse of red and silver. 'What's Inuyasha doing here! Wait, where exactly is here?' Looking around she noticed for the first time that she wasn't at Naraku's castle anymore, but somewhere where there was a lot of mountains.

Back at the castle stood a fuming Naraku, taking his anger out on some nearby structure with Kagura off to the side, afraid to get caught in the crossfire. "It should have worked. They should have been obliterated. Disintigrated into nothing but ash! What went wrong!" Another loud crash and the sound of a tree hitting the ground was the answer as he killed a harmless tree jsut because it was there. Still fuming, he turned his murderous glare onto Kagura. "Gather everything, we leave at dawn. They will be no doubt vastly weakened now that they separated. We are going to kill them off one by one." With an evil smirk, he sent Kagura away to prepare for their depature as he decided to kill all form of nature within a five mile radius.

She was enveloped in nothing but warmth. She felt secure in whatever prescence she was in and did not want to leave it at all. What was annoying about it though was something was jabbing into her rib area at an akward angle. Moving the offending object away, she noticed it was the hilt of a sword. 'Wait. Swords don't just lie around in random places. Swords are with people. Meaning.' Opening her eyes fully, she noticed she was on her side and that the warmth she felt was two arms wrapped securely around her. Noticing the fur wristbands, Rei knew right away that she was in Kouga's arms. 'How did...get in Kouga's...arms? Not that I'm one to complain- No stay on topic!' Shaking her head to keep on track proved to be a stupid move. The sudden movement had awoken Kouga, making him shift onto his side, bringing Rei along with him, hitting the ground with a soft thud. She was now laying on the ground, next to Kouga, staring confusedly right into his eyes.

"Um, hi."

Letting out a moan of pain, he sat up and took in his surroundings. They were now surrounded by miles upond miles of lush green grass. Nope, they were definately not in Naraku's castle anymore. He didn't know that Naraku had held that much power, and he didn't even possess the whole jewel. He shuddered at the thought of how powerful Naraku could get. Looking over, he saw the uncoscious demon slayer laying a few feet away from him. He just couldn't resist what came over him.

A few miles a way, you could see a flock of birds erupt from the forest as a feminine voice yelled "PERVERT" and a loud slap was heard imidiately after.

After much arguing, tears, and a little bit of whining, he finally got the children to cooperate. 'Why did I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, reduced babysitting little kids.' Cursing his luck some more and also thinking of ways to pent his frustrations out on, they finally set out in the direction which he smelled his half brother in. What a sight to see was an annoyed Sesshomaru walking down a dirt path with two small children happily running in circles around him.

"I can walk myself ya know!" she yelled from her spot in his arms.

"I know you can. I just don't want you walking because of your injuries." answered the wolf never looking down as he trudged on further to his den.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Rei mumbled, actually enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. 'Like I'll let him know that.'

"Oh really?" he said a mischeivous smile. He gently poked her in the rib area with a clawed finger. He smirked when it had the deisred effect.

"OW! THAT HURT YOU JERK!" When she looked at him to yell some more, she saw his smirk of victory. "Fine. You win. How far is your den anyways?"

"Not that far, actually. We're here." Rei looked up confused. All she saw was a waterfall but she did smell other wolves in the area. With a powerful leap, he dove through the waterfall into the cave behind it, causing Rei to cling to him tighter.

As they walked through the main den, all eyes were on them, making Rei feel uncomfortable under the many stares. Looking around, the den looked huge from her prospective in Kouga's arms. Seeing the stares of the wolf demons on her, she lightly blushed before turning to Kouga.

"Why are they staring at me like that? It's kind of creepy." She whispered as quietly as she could. He laughed at her modesty.

"They are staring at you because the last person I brought here was Kagome. Don't worry, they don't hate you."

"Ohh."

"Hiroshi, Isamu, Masao, and Taiki. I want you all to go hunt. Misaki, Kumiko, Mai, and Ayaka. Come with me. I need your assistance." The male wolf demons nodded before leaving the den while the female wolf demons called followed Kouga. Walking towards the back of the den, Kouga carried her through a few hallways into what Rei assumed was his room.

It was a fairly sized room, smaller than the main den but still pretty big. There was a pile of furs arranged in the corner that looked to pass as a bed, which Kouga had placed her upon. To her enjoyment, it was as soft as it appeared, if not softer. Sitting down, she examined what else the room contained in quiet awe. Lining the walls were already lit torches that cast the small dwelling in an orange hue. A small sound to her left brought her out of her admiration of his room. She looked over to see she had been left with the four women who appeared to have mysterious glints in her eyes. Her eyes buldged as they closed in on her.

* * *

hehe clifhanger anyone? lol well you'll just have to wait til next year to see what happens to everyone. well thats it from me! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! don't forget to review! just hit the lil button.

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	15. Chapter 14

enough twists for you there? well, im just getting started!lol well not as much reviews but ok. well heres chapter 14! hope ya like it

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The silver head girl walked away from the stupified male. After she had gotten out of his arms, she was rudely drawn back into them. Slapping his hands away, she got up and sucessfully got away from his hands. Sending him a glare that could rival Sesshomaru's, she stalked off in a random direction, leaving him there to gawk at her retreating figure. Shaking off his stupor, he ran off after her limping form.

"You shouldn't be walking! You'll re-open your wounds." 'Now that sounded awefully familiar.' He thought as he persued her.

"Why do you care anyways. You obviously didn't care before so why start now? Did Kikyo up and leave you again?" Bitterness laced every word, cutting into him.

"Kikyo's...gone. Where she should be...I sent her back." He replied in a softer tone as he stopped walking. "She...tricked me. All part of Naraku's plan for us to spilt up and I stupidly fell for it. The whole time, she was plotting to get Tetsusaiga as to weaken me so that we couldn't bring down Naraku. Apparently, their plan worked. I'm...sorry for the way I acted towards you and Rei." His eyes were now downcast, awaiting the ever familiar 'sit' command that never came. He looked up to see that Kagome had stopped and was now looking at him, trying to figure out if he was indeed sincere about his apology. Seeing that he was indeed telling the truth, Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso and let out silent tears. Shocked by her sudden gesture, he just stood there before finally wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Sango! It was my hand! It's cursed!" Yelled the monk, a red hand mark clearly visible on his face as he followed after a furious demon slayer. 

"Save it!" She yelled as she never stopped walking. "Anyways, right now we need to find out where the others are. Kilala," Kilala transformed into her larger form at her command, "can you pick up anyone's scent?" Kilala sniffed the air before letting out a roar, indicating she did catch wind of someone's scent. Climbing aboard, they set off towards the west.

* * *

"Is this really necessary!" Rei was in a hot spring, getting attacked by the four wolf demonesses. They were washing her hair and cleaning her wounds, which left Rei just a little bit uncomfortable. 

"Of course it is. You hair is covered in dried blood and dirt and if you don't clean your wounds then it will get infected!" Ayaka stated a-matter-of-factly. Ayaka had deep green eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair tied down at the nape of her neck. She wore clothing similar to Kouga's except the armor was more feminine and the furs were a darker brown that closely resembled the color of her hair.

"I didn't mean that. I meant, is it necessary for you to be here. I can clean myself up ya know." Rei grumbled. She wasn't used to so much attention, let alone when she was bathing.

"Well, yes. Kouga wanted us to treat your wounds _and_ make sure we made you new clothes since yours were...torn in battle?" Mai, Ayaka's twin sister, said, pointing over to a tattered pile of clothing that used to be her clothes. At the statement, Rei just blushed. Mai could pass as Ayaka, if not for her deep blue eyes instead of green.

"Yours would too if you had to fight the guy who killed your best friend, an evil half demon hell-bent on having the sacred jewel to probably take over the world, _and_ a resurected version of that best friend." She mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Misaki asked as she was putting the finishing touches on Rei's clothes. If you looked closely enough, you could say she looked like a female version of Kouga, which sent Rei a little bit on edge.

"Nothing." Rei said, smiling sweetly.

"All done!" Misaki and a red-brown haired, brown-eyed wolf demoness known as Kumiko exclaimed together as they stood back to admire their handywork. They gave eachother a congradulatory handshake before seeing how their other friends were doing on the troublesome half demon.

"Here too." Mai said as she finished cleaning Rei's wounds and wrapped her entire torso in bandadges. 'Why do they enjoy hurting me specifically there? Always the torso. Never an arm or a leg.'

"Good, now let's see how she looks in it shall we?" The mischeivous glint were back in their eyes as they literally lept on Rei and forced her into her new clothes.

After some struggling, lots of yelling, and many threats later, the four of them managed to get Rei into the new clothing. They looked the young girl up and down before giving her their nods of approval.

"Perfect. Kouga will love it!" Misaki yelled, unable to contain her excitement. Rei stood, arms crossed, glaring at the four of them.

"You. Are. Evil." She gound out as she turned her glare fully on Misaki, before truely taking in Misaki's appearance. "Misaki. Are you, by any chance, related to Kouga?"

"Everyone in the tribe are brothers and sisters but biologically yes." Rei let out a small ohh as they laughed at her reddened face. Misaki finally clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's show her off to that impatient brother of mine shall we?"

Kouga had been chatting with Ginta and Hakkaku when he heard Misaki's voice hush everyone. "For what you've all been waiting for. We now present, Rei!" Moments passed and no Rei was to be found. Misaki just sweatdropped. "Um, one moment please." She ran back into the hallway and talked to the other three before coming back out. "(ahem) As I said. I now present: Rei!" Rei was shoved out into the main den and was followed by the other three. She sent them all a glare before turning and facing everyone else.

She stood in front of everyone, causing the room to quiet down into nothing but hushed voices here and there. She was clad in the basic clothing found in the tribe. The leggings, wristbands, and the fur that was to be her skirt were all dark blue to match her hair and tail. The armor around her torso was a metalic black that shined when the light hit it. At her hip rest her faithful sword that she had refused to leave behind. He hair glistened as light shined on the water dropplets and drapped down past her shoulders, finally ending at her mid-thigh. Her ears flickered every now and then at the slightest noise, giving her an innocent look as she stood there sheepishly. 'Here we go with the stares again.' Looking around, she couldn't find Kouga's familiar face in the sea of unkonwn. 'Where is he anyways?'

Kouga stood there mouth agape, not able to say anything. To him, Rei shined. He couldn't help it as his eyes refused to move away from her form. 'Positively beautiful.' Ginta and Hakkau just stood there for minutes trying to regain his attention to no avail.

"Ya know Kouga. You could catch flies if you don't close that mouth of yours." Misaki said with a laugh. While he had his eyes practically glued to Rei, Misaki had walked over and couldn't help but laugh at the goofy expression on his face. He looked shocked but his eyes shined with what looked like his own little fantasies. Kouga snapped out of his stupor and quickly regained his composure as Rei made her way over to them.

"You look positively beautiful." He managed to say as he wrapped Re in his arms, causing her to turn a wonderful shade of red. The moment, however, was ruined when a wolf cub, followed by four others, started tugging on her skirt. Looking down, Rei saw they all gave her a look that was a cross between a pout and a begging look with huge innocent eyes that you couldn't possiblely say no to. (kind of how Shippo was in the beginning of the first movie with i think the last piece of sausage lol)

"Um...will you...play with us..please..?" Rei couldn't help but laugh as she manuevered herself out of Kouga's arms and knelt down to the little cubs height. She flickered her ears as they anxiously awaited her reply.

"You want me to play with you?" They all nodded their heads, afraid that she would say no. "Well..." She faked to be deep in thought, then smiled. "Alright." All the cubs jumped for joy. "But..." they stopped their celebration to hear what else she was going to say, "you'll have to ask Kouga to play along with us." Kouga, who was watching the whole thing with mild amusement, ceased his laughter at that statement.

"Wait! What?" Before he got an answer, the five kids tackled him to the ground and started asking him questions on what games to play. Kouga sent a glare at Rei that went unnoticed to the laughing girl, but soon joined in the laughter. "You'll pay for that ya know." Rei stopped laughing to see the playful smile on his face.

"Oh really. Well, you'll just have to catch me first." With that said, Rei let out a few giggles before walking off towards the entrance of the main den. Being weighed down by the five kids attached to him, he finally made it to the entrance to find that she was no where to be seen.

"What the...?" He heard soft giggling towards his left and saw Rei standing there staring straight at him with a playful smile of her own. Kouga had one kid on each leg, one hanging on each arm, and the final one was riding on his back. Hatching up a plan, he whispered something to the kids attached to him and they happily agreed, before darting off back into the den. Confused, Rei just stood there as Kouga made his way over.

"What was that about?" She asked, making sure to keep her distance, remembering the little challenge she issued.

"Just told them thatI would play any game they wanted if they went back in the den for now. Now. About your punishment..." He made move to catch her but she was a step ahead and jumped over him as he stumbled in the other direction.

"You'll have to do better than that ya know." She took off into the forest to escape his clutches. With a laugh, he took off after her. 'This will be a fun game.' Kouga thought as he prowled the area, looking for his prey.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen Kouga like this. Even with Kagome." Ginta said as they all watched form the entrance as they ran off into the forest. 

"Can't you see." Misaki said with a smile, "That idiot brother of mine has fallen in love with her." Everyone nodded in agreement with her accusation.

* * *

"I think we should camp for the night. No use traveling when we can't even see where we're going." Sango turned back to look at Miroku. 

"I agree. Look," he said, pointing downwards at a cliff, "there's a cave we can stay in for the night." Nodding, Sango poited Kilala to land by the cave. "I'll collect some firewood." With that said, he left Sango to fend for herself for the time-being.

Sango watched him go with sad eyes. 'For one minute, I wish he wouldn't grope me. He doesn't get how much it...annoys me that he gropes other women. I know I shouldn't expect much from him, but I can't help but fall in love with him. (sigh)' He came back with an armfull of wood and made quick work of building a fire.

She walked outside to watch the sunset. Something about it soothed her soul and made her forget about everything around her. 'Beautiful.' She sat down and let her legs hang loosely over the edge of the cliff.

It was a peaceful scene that greeted him as he walked out to see what Sango was up to. She looked so relaxed and at ease just sitting there staring at the landscape as the sun started to set over a nearby mountain range. 'Beautiful.' He walked over and sat down next to her, wraping his arms around her and pulling her close. She leaned into his touch and watched the sunset in peaceful silence.

'This is what I wish he would do more often, instead of ruining it with that accursed hand of his.'

* * *

After Kagome had finished her crying, they had set up camp for the sun was beginnning to set. Inuyasha went out to catch some fish for dinner ina nearby stream as Kagome started a fire to cook them. Without her bag, they had to fend for themselves until they met up with the others. Inuyasha had said that he smelt Sango and Mirku just southwest from them and they would meet up with them eventually. Somehow, that really didn't comfort Kagome as much as it should. 

"Got the fish." Inuyasha said as he entered the clearing holding two fairly sized fish in his hand.

"The fires ready too." Kagome took the two fish and put them on a stick before placing them to cook by the fire. Inuyasha came and sat down right next to her, looking up at the sky seemingly deep in thought. After a few minutes, they were eating the cooked fish in reletive silence.

"Looks like it will be a full moon in a few days. Gonna be bright unlike how it is during the new moon." At that statement Kagome froze, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "What's wrong?" Letting out a sigh, she looked at him, her face completely serious.

"You know the day of my birthday, when you planned on coming to get me?" He nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, it was a full moon and my dad says that every full moon from then on, that me and Rei will turn into wolves." He looked to understand, but still seemed a bit confused by it.

"Keh. You'll be fine. Did you forget that I was here?" He smiled for the first time in a while.

"No. I guess our right." She looked at him, giving him a smile of her own while leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a smile. Kagome looked up at him, curious to what he was doing, and saw him looking at her. Seeing that he was caught, Inuyasha averted his gaze to hide his blush as she did the same.

* * *

Kouga was still bent on capturing Rei for that little trick she pulled. He knew exectly where she was but catching her so soon would ruin all the fun. She was perched up in a tree just to his left, probably trying to hold in her laughter. 'I think she's had enough fun.' Jumping up and landing right on the branch next to her, he was pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath. 

"Caught you." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, ensuring that she wouldn't get away. He was surprised, however, when she let out a quiet whimper that he had to strain to hear. Looking down, he remembered that she was injured and loosened his grip. He heard her quietly laughing that confused him to no end.

"Bad move." She quickly shoved his hands out of the way and jumped out of the tree. He sat there in the tree, confusion still written all over his face. 'Wait. She's wearing armor around herself so when I squeezed her, she shouldn't have felt any pain.' Then it hit him. 'She tricked me!' As the sudden realization hit him, his face contorted to mock anger as he jumped out of the tree and silently walked over to her.

The sun was setting, casting everything in an red-orange hue, much like his bedroom chambers. She looked at him, smiling with the look of triumph. He walked over and she made no move to get away. Finally closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms loosely around her again. Rei leaned into his touch, feeling the secure warmth she felt before when they woke up after getting blown from Naraku's castle.

'She feels so right in my arms.' He was happy with her in his embrace. They sat down, her in his lap as he leaned against a tree. They were watching the colors swirl around the sky as the sun almost completed its descent. The final rays of sunlight faded away as the sun dissappeared below the horizon and the sky was lit up by the stars. Rei let out a content sigh, never removing her gaze from the sky above.

"It's beautiful. The sky is never like this in my time. You'll never be able to see the stars."

"Really. All the more reason to be here, right?" She looked up at him to see the caring and loving look in his eyes. He hooked a finger under her chin as he brought his face down towards her's. 'Oh my gosh. Is he...?' The gp closed as Kouga's lips met her's in a soul-searing kiss. Her eyes went wide before the slowly closed as she welcomly kissed him back. After they broke apart, Rei let out a whimper of prostest that didn't go unnoticed by him. He bent back down and plaaced a final, chaste kiss. Happy with that, Rei looked up at the sky again.

"I..think we should be going. Your pack would be wondering where you are." She sounded kind of sad. She didn't like the fact that if they went back to the den, he might not be like this.

"We don't have to go back, yet. If you want, we can stay here."

"And watch the stars?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"And watch the stars." She let out a warm smile before looking back up at the sky, snuggling into his embrace, much to Kouga's pleassure.

* * *

"In a few nights, they are changed into their wolf forms unwillingly. It would be a good idea, if they were, oh I don't know, stuck that way?" Yukio let out a small, evil laugh as he presented this information to Naraku. After his fight with Rei, he was left to die, but Naraku had prevented his death. "They would no longer be a threat to you if they were mere wolves longer then they should be. Think about it, the greatest threats to you would be no more, and you would easily get the sacred jewel." Naraku sat there and absorbed this new information. 

"Yes, that is true. How do intend to keep them the way they are at this moment?"

"I have the perfect plan."

"Very well, enlighten me on your...plan."

* * *

* * *

Well that's the end. i decided to put the divider thingys because there were so many scene changes, even i got confused. lol well that's all there is to this chapter. review please! just hit the little button.

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	16. Author's Note

ok. i know most of you want certain kinds of pairings and saying that the ones I'm going towards is just 'weird' or completely 'stupid' and such. well hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to change my story around to fit your needs and wants. I'm sorry but this story is my idea so if you don't like it then fine. Don't read it. I'm not forcing you to. I don't care. It bugs me when you want me to change my story just because you think it should be a Kouga-Kagome pairing or Kagome-Sesshomaru pairning or whatever. well it isn't so just get over it ok? obviously with the way it's going, it's not going to end up that way. so please just stop telling me to change the pairings because your request will be ignored. I'm sorry if this is mean but this is MY fanfic so I'M writing it how I want it so just get over it alright? just because my penname is 'da idiot' dusnt mean I'm some stupid person who doesn't know anything. so just get over the fact that this story maybe isn't what you expected or wanted.

_-da idiot-_


	17. Author's Note 2 and Poll Time!

hey everyone who reads this! well as you know or have noticed, I'm having a bit of writer's block here. well I have some good news! I'm going to have a poll on how the other 2 couples, if you don't know who I'm talking about then it's just sad, should end up, or get together, you name it! just leave it in a review! the person I think has the best idea well...will get it in the story! so...leave your idea in a review and wait to see if it will end up being chosen! so congrats to whomever gets chosen. also, whomever i chose wil be mentioned later on because i want to leave you in suspense? yea that's it lol...that's about it. sorry for the loong wait but i have been super busy. i will update as soon as I can though guys. well that's all!

_-da idiot-_


	18. Chapter 15

thanks for the reviews. especially thanks to Kurai-Mizuki for pointing out my mistakes in previous chapters! much apprecitated. When I have the time, I will go back and rewrite this and fix my mistakes. As for the second author's note, one of my friends thought it would be funny to go on MY account and write that to see what kind of, twisted and or dirty things people would think of. (sighs) my friend is a sick perv. anyways, you could write a review saying how you would want to get togehter but yeah, if not, just ignore that little author's note prior to this chapter. ANYWAYS onward to the next chapter!

_-da idiot-

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Rei awoke to the warmth of the sun shining overhead. 'Morning?' She sat up, only to be weighed down by Kouga's arms and a possessive growl. Stiffling a laugh, she leaned over to placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, or she wanted to. Turns out he wasn't sleeping at all and turned his head to intercept the kiss. (no nothing dirty happened)

"Morning sleepyhead." Rei said when he pulled away.

"Morn'n beautiful." He gazed lovingly at Rei before letting out a sigh. "Looks like we should get back to the den. God knows what would happen if I was gone too long." He let out a chuckle as Rei smiled. Getting up, Kouga wrapped an arm around Rei's waist as they walked back in relative silence.

* * *

"Are we any closer to them?" 

"Why don't you see for yourself. You need to start using your demon senses more now and not completely depend on your priestess powers. Give it a try." Giving a hesitant nod, Kagome lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. 'This is just too weird.' Taking a few more wiffs, she started to smell a few things that stood out. 'Hmm. Flowers. Trees. Water. Sango. Mirok- Whoa! That's something new. How did I know it was them?' Seeing the perplexed look on her face, Inuyasha just chuckled lightly to himself, forgetting that she could hear him now.

"What's so funny? I'm sorry that I'm new at this stuff."

"Nothing, Nothing. You found their scents didn't you?" Kagome gave a nod. "And you were wondering how you were able to tell it was them right?" Again, she nodded. "Well, I don't know how to explain it. Since you are used to them and are around them enough, my guess is that you subconsciously memorized their scents or something. Like I said, hard to explain."

* * *

As they walked closer to the den, the loud murmers developed into raised voices. Curious to what was going on, they picked up their speed and was in the main den in no time. They able to catch the arguement that was going on without being noticed. 

"I can't believe he brought a half-breed here! It's just as bad as claiming that human girl! Wait, it's even worse! He's disgraced us all by bringing in that filthy half breed! He doesn't give a damn about us any more. Before that human, we were able to do what we pleased and eat them, now look what's become of him! He's grown weak!" A large male stood in the center of the pack circle that was formed. Across from him was a fuming Misaki, unsuccessfuly being held back by Mai and Ayaka.

"What do you know! I've known my brother longer than you have! He cares more about his packmates than he does about himself! Why can't you leave him alone! All he's ever doen was help us and lead us. Now that someone he likes comes along, you get mad! Why can't you let him be! He never does anything for himself, its always for us! You have no right to say the things you did about him. If it wasn't for Kouga, you wouldn't even be in this pack!" His anger rising, he stepped forward towards the pompous wolf. Surprised they didn't realize he was here sooner, everyone fell silent.

"So, you question my decisions?" Kouga looked at him with narrowed eyes, intimidating the other male.

"N-Yes! Because of that little insolent whelp, you don't care about us! You disgrace our blood by courting a human, then a _half-breed_! Because of those two stupid creatures, you've grown soft. How else to you explain the death of my fellow packmates of the northern tribe! Because of you they're dead! It should have been you killed!"

"What happened to the northern tribe was not my fault! It's Naraku's! I spent everyday since then to kill that vile half-breed because of what he did! Rei has nothing to do with it! Don't even think for one second that I don't care about this tribe! If I didn't, then why would I be running around trying to stop Naraku from hurting any more of our tribes! If I remember correctly, you came crawling to us, begging to join our tribe because you and a few of your comrads were all that was left of your fallen tribe. You have no right to start talking all thisshit because, if I remember right, you didn't do a thing to avenge you brethren! You shouldn't talk about how I don't care when it is _you_ who does not care!" The wolf squared his shoulders, looking Kouga square in the eye.

"You give out the excuse that you are too busy to be with anyone right now. Look at what you're doing. You told Ayame you wouldn't be with her because of Naraku after you promised you would marry her!" That statement hit Rei like a ton of bricks. 'He promised to marry someone else? Then, how come...' Her eyes were downcast as she awaited what else would be said. "Now, you're off with some stupid half-breed. It's disgusting, dirtying our blood like that. Dispicable. You are a disgra-" Kouga closed the gap between the two and socked him right in the jaw. The dumbfounded wolf sat there, holding his jaw, watching Kouga walk out after a retreating Rei. Everyone who sided with Kouga looked down on the idiot before dispersing.

After walking out on the arguement, Rei found herself sitting on a rock on the cliff next the waterfall. Her wounds were healing faster than normal, which she made note to thank Misaki when she got the chance. Looking over the edge, she saw they beauty of the landscape below. 'No wonder they live here. It has such a great view.' The arguement that was raging on below her drifted into her thoughts. 'Maybe...' She sat back and closed her eyes as a soft breeze drifted by, crushing all her thoughts. Right now, all she wanted to do was relax and forget about the world for a while.

* * *

"Miroku! Hands where I can see them!" Sango yelled over her shoulder as the monk inched his hand ever-so closer to her rear end. With a sigh of defeat, he walked up next to her, bowing his head in shame. 

"Awww. How do you always know?"

"I just do. Come on, I think Kilala caught someone's scent whose nearby." The fire cat transformed into her larger state and waited for her passengers to climb on before taking off.

* * *

The distant sound of barking drifted into her ears as she slowly came back from her little world. Looking behind her, she saw about a dozen white wolves and one lone wolf demoness coming her way. Curiousity got the better of her as she stood up to greet the newcomer. 

"Um, hi." Rei said nervously.

"Hi. Have you seen Kouga?" The other asked.

"He's in the main den I think." The wolves circled around her and began to sniff her, making Rei sweatdrop. "Um." One of the larger wolves looked up at the girl and barked once, before backing off, followed by the rest.

"Hm. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ayame. I'm from the tribe in the mountains. Who are you?" Rei recognized the name from the arguement, but didn't let it show. 'Maybe, it could have been a misunderstanding? Who am I kidding. Well, it wouldn't help to get toknow her right?'

"I'm Rei. I, uhh, met Kouga when I was traveling with my sister. Apparently, he had a thing for my sis. Funny now that I think about it." Rei sat back down on the rock she was on before as Ayame sat on one next to her. For a little while, they talked about little things before they heard footsteps behind them

"So this is where you- Ayame! What're you doing here!" Kouga jumped back about two feet before Ayame had a chance to pounce on him.

"I came to see you silly. We're getting married aren't we so I need to see you more now don't I?" She said as she crushed him in a hug. Kouga stood there, struggling and waving his arms around like he was trying to fly. The sound of more footsteps drew their attention behind them as the wolf from before made his appearance yet again, a few of his friends behind him.

"Kouga. I challenge you for leadership." He said plain and simple. Kouga, having gotten Ayame off of him, sized up his opposition.

"Fine, but I am warning you. I will not go easy on you."

"Good. Wasn't planning on it. Two days from now at dusk. Name the place."

"Clearing west of the waterfall. Better be there."

"I will. But the question is: Will you?"

Ayame was disinterested after this point. Looking over at Rei, she noted the confused look on her face. Figuring out she didn't understand what the whole challenge was about, she sat her down and began to explain.

"Whenever a member of the clan thinks that their leader isn't fit for it, they can issue a challenge for leadership rights. The challenger picks the time while the current leader picks the place. Whoever wins, decides the fate of the loser, unless it's a fight to the death, which it is half the time."

Rei noded silently in understanding before looking where the feuding males stood. They were sending eachother death glares while exchanging a few threats in the air. After some time had passed, Rei sighed and got up to leave. She had come up here for some peace and quiet. Look how that turned out. Seeing her new friend was leaving, Ayame decided to follow after her.

After walking quite a bit, they stopped when they reached a clearing in the forest in front of the den. Hopping up into the branches of one of the tall trees, Rei leaned her back against the tree trunk, deep in thought. Seeing as how Rei wouldn't say mcuh until talked to, Ayame tried to stir up a conversation.

* * *

sorry this took so long to post! I've been pretty busy and have been away from my computer for FAR to long! also, i'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will most likely focus on Inuyasha and Kagome's adventures together along with Sango and Miroku's ;) anyways, like I said earlier, ignore the author's note prior to this chapter because of my sick perv. of a friend. (what a sick bastard, can't believe he did that) anywho, please review! just hit the button.

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	19. Notice

Hey everybody.

I'm sorry to say that due to computer issues, i have to put Unexpected Reunions on hold for the time being. I apologize for this. Since we rebooted the computer, or was it recovered, I don't know, but anywho. Everything went back to factory settings and you know what that means: everythings deleted. Luckily, I have all the chapters saved to a disk, but sadly, the recent chapter I had not posted yet was sadly deleted, meaning I have to rewrite it from scratch. Well, just thought I'd clear that up. Also, I posted up a new story that was saved on my friends computer. She is my cowriter/editor and happily posted it for me. She has yet to give me her penname though...Anywho, just go to my profile or whatever and read my new fic. Hope it will satisfy you until I get everything back onto my computer and sadly rewrite the next chapter of E.R. Well that's about it. Sorry again.

-da idiot-


	20. Chapter 16

Well, I thought that you guys waited long enough for this chapter...so! Here ya go. Sorry for the delay. I now present, the long-awaited chapter...uhh what chapter are we on again? oh yea, chapter 16. Well, on with the reading!

_-da idiot-

* * *

**Chapter 16** _

She awoke to the loud chirping that drifted into her ear. She cursed to herself, still not used to the acut hearing she now posessed. Opening her eyes, Kagome quickly shut them, the brightness from the sun momentarly blinding her. Slowly opening this time, she took in her surroundings, finally remember where she was. Inuyasha lay perched on a branch above her as she reclined against the trunk of the same tree. The fire had gone out not to long ago, for the embers were still glowing and giving off faint heat. She stood, stretching the tensions out of her muscles as she did so.

"Inuyasha." she called to her still slumbering companion, at least she thougth he still was.

"I'm up." came his grunt of a reply. She let a small smile grace her lips at his usual grouchiness.

"Ready to head off then?" He grunted in response before jumping down to stand next to her. She lifted her head, taking in a large intake of the air, smelling the faint scent of her friends. "I think theyre this way." she said, pointing off to her left, which happened ot be southward. Inuyasha took a whiff as well, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go." Without a backwards glance, he started off, not checking to see if she was following or not.

* * *

"So tonight is the night, Master Naraku?" 

"Yes. Your plan seems competent enough. I give you my permission to proceed. Disappoint me, and you shall regret it."

"As you wish."

"Kagura, make sure the demon slayer and monk don't interfere with Yukio's plan."

* * *

"Kilala, can you smell anyone's scent from here?" The fire cat growled in response, picking up her speed a bit. Sango visibly relaxed, relieved to find out that she found some of her friends. Though, deep down, she wanted to spend more time with Miroku. Since yesterday, he has been behaving himself, accept for that slight mishap earlier. She smiled at the memory before focusing on the task ahead. "Naraku wouldn't give up the chance to pick us ff one by one. The sooner we regroup, the better our chances." 

"It's about time you came. I was gettin a tad bit bored just waiting here." came a familiar voice above them. Kagura floated down on her feather, a sick smirk on her face as she opened her fan. "Finally, some entertainment." With that, she unleashed a fury of attacks on the trio before her.

* * *

She awoke to a sudden shift in the weight of the branch. Opening her eyes, she peered into the curious green eyes of Ayame. Rei blinked, wondering what the other girl wanted. 

"Is something the matter?" she found herself asking, generally curious as to why the other girl wanted to wake her up.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just curious as to how you ended up here."

"It's a long story really."

"I have plenty of time. It is just past dawn and the duel won't occur until sundown." Rei let out an uneasy sigh that did not go unnoticed by the other. Seeing as how she did have a point, Rei began to tell Ayame about her arrival into Kouga's tribe, leaving out a select few details, seeing how pointless it was to tell her about her little game with Kouga.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a sick voice that echoed around the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha tensed, the latter cursing for not sensing his presence any sooner. It was close to evening and they had been walking all day, not much closer to finding any of their companions. 

"What do you want? Yukio wasn't it?"

"Ahh, so the mutt knows my name. I feel honored. And sick at the same time."

"Come down here and say that to my face!"

"Sadly, I'm not here to torment you. I'm here to play with you little girlfriend there. Seems she changes for soon, yes? It would be such a shame if something happened to her, wouldn't it?" Yukio laughed as he showed himself, balancing perfectly on a high branch of a tree to their right.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha growled out, unsheething the Tetsusaiga, transforming it into its familar form.

"Oh, have I angered you? Well, I guess I am obliged to take you on your offer!" With alarming speed, Yukio launched himself off of the branch and straight towards Inuyasha, pulling a spear seemingly out of nowhere and strinking it against the mighty fang. And the fight began.

* * *

"Wind Tunnel!" yelled Miroku for what seemed like the thousandth time. They had been Kagura for quite a while, for it was now close to evening. Cursing as he saw the poison insect once more, he clsoed the cursed hole, opting to attacking with his staff. Sango was not that much better, taking out four demons at a time with a mighty swing of her boomerang. "Sango!" he yelled, cleaving a demon that was about to attack her from behind in two. She turned at the call and sent a thankful smile his way before fighting the demons that came at her once more. 

"Dance of Blades!" came Kagura's yell, sending the arcs of wind his way. Rolling to the side, he narrowly avoided the blast. He cursed to himself once more, most unbefitting for a monk, before defending himself once more. 'I hate it when Sango's right like this.'

* * *

Ayame looked suspiciously at Rei when she finished telling her tale. It had taken most of the day to tell the whole story, having stopped at noon to eat at the den. Rei felt a bit intimidated, only a bit, at the stare, not sure what to make of it. SHe had finished the story a good 5 minutes ago, and the stare had not relented. 

"And...that's it." Rei finially quipped, not sure what else to say.

"Interesting." was her only reply for some time. "Well, the duel is about to begin. I'll see you there." With that said, she left, leaving a perplexed Rei in her wake. 'Strange...' Realizing that the duel was indeed starting, Rei followed the other demoness, curious as to what the outcome of the fight would be.

She made it with time to spare. The sun was just beginning to set and everyone had gathered around to watch. Rei stood next to Misakim, who looked displeased about the whole thing. Not wanting to push her buttons, she watched in interest as Ginta and Hakkaku walked into the circle that formed around Kouga and the challenger, who came to be known as Leo.

"The wolf known as Leo has issued a challenge to Kouga on the grounds of poor leadership. Kouga has accepted the challenge. Leo, state the terms of the duel." came Ginta's voice, loud and strong, drifting over the small area.

"Duel to the death. Winner take all." came Leo's firm reply.

"Kouga, do you accept these terms?" came Hakkaku's question.

"I accept."

"Then begin!" came Ginta and Hakkaku's voices as the lept out of the way as the two contenders went at it. Rei shuddered at the sight. They held nothing back, and it was obvious that Kouga had the advantage for the jewel shards in his legs. She felt a weird tremor of pain run down her back. As fast as it came, it left, leaving an odd feeling behind. 'What was that?'

She glanced up at the sky, seeing that there was a full moon hanging overhead. 'Holy shit! The full moon! How could I forget that!' The sun had almsot completely disappeared beneath the horizon, sending another jolt through her. 'Gotta get outta her! and fast!' She turned to leave, trying to surpress the grimace that was fighting its way onto her face, only to run into Ayame.

"Excuse me." came Rei's statement as she fought to keep her voice from wavering.

"Something wrong?" came Ayame's sneer.

"It's nothing. I just have something I have to do real fast. Excuse me." She made move to go around Ayame, but she was blocked. Seeing as how Ayame wouldn't let her pass, Rei lept over the girl's head and took of finto the cover of the forest, the tremors increasing as she saw the sun completely submerge below the horizon. Before she could get a far as she hoped, the pain increased, forcing a cry to escape her lips as she collasped into a heap onto the forest floor, shuddering as she felt the transformation take place.

* * *

Kagome shuddered as she heard the faint cry miles away. 'Rei.' She doubled over as the pain blossomed out of no where. She fell to her knees, holding herself in hopes it would help relieve the pain. It did not help at all, for the pain only increase as she felt the changes commence.

* * *

well theres a chapter for you guys. sorry for there VERY long wait. hope ya liked it. review! just hit the lil button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	21. Chapter 17

I have returned! Miss me? Hm, I think not. Probably just wondering when the heck I was going to update, weren't you! You can't lie to me! Ha, anyways! Chapter 17 everyone!

_-da idiot-_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

She panted as she felt the last of the transformation subside. With a huff, she gradually stood, wavering slightly for she was still not used to the whole transforming bit. Her ear twitched as she heard someone nearby. Turning to look at the person, she identified by sight and scent it was Ayame.

"So, this is what you needed to do? I wonder what Kouga will think when I tell him." Ayame pondered aloud. Rei could hear the derision in her voice, sending her into confusion. After a moment, the light went on as to the reason for the scorn being sent her way. 'She doesn't like me, because of Kouga...Well isn't that ironic?'

She looked to her left then to her right, catching glimpes of Ayame's white wolves who began to circle her. She let out a sigh, or something that could pass as one, at the sight, cursing her bad luck that seemed to be endless. 'I hope that your luck is better than mine, Kagome.'

* * *

"Kagome! Are you all right?!" Inuyasha's voice drifted into her ears. She opened her eyes, remembering what was happening before the transformation. She got up with a jolt, turning to face the fight between Inuyasha and Yukio. Both fighters had a few cuts on them, nothing life-threatening, and were still going at it. Kagome cursed mentally at her temporary helplessness, not liking how she could not aid him much in her present form.

She looked up at the poison insects that floated overhead. The incessant buzzing reminded her that Naraku was watching the whole fight, but ignoring her for the most part. Kagome mentally smirked, coming up with a way to dispose of the little bug problem.

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango cried as he was cut in the arm by one of Kagura's wind blades. He groaned in pain before dodging another onslaught. He looked at Sango, occupied by the endless hoard of demons, Kilala watching her back as to be expected.

'This is gettin us nowhere. The demons are endless.' Miroku looked up at Kagura, and extremely bored expression on her face. 'We can't keep fending them off.' Seemingly out of nowhere, a blue stream of energy sliced Kagura's feather in half. Realizing she had to get away, she pulled another feather and transformed it.

"It seems I must be off." Kagura's voice said as she vanished from sight, taking the demons with her. Miroku collapsed into a sitting position, trying to regain his breath as he saw Sesshomaru's form emerge from the tree.

"Miroku! Sango! Kilala!" Shippou exclaimed, bounding after Sesshomaru to his friends. "I missed you guys!"

"Shippou? You were with Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said quizzically as she walked over.

"Uh huh! When we were all separated, I ended up with him and Rin," his voice dropped a few notches as he finished, "I don't think he was happy with being stuck with me."

"Monk," Sesshomaru interrupted, "you will notify this Sesshomaru when you are aware of the whereabouts of Naraku." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left, leaving a still hyperactive Rin trailing behind him.

"Well, that was just plain unexpected, but helpful." Miroku said dryly, still staring at the trees where Sesshomaru dissappeared into.

"We still have to find the others. I have a sneaking suspicion that Kagura was only preventing us from something that's going on with the others. Let's go." Sango proclaimed, provoking the rest into moving for their departure.

* * *

Rei stared at Ayame, though making sure to keep tabs on how close her wolves got. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something off about the girl. An odd twinge ran through her body as she stared at her. 'What is it? What made her change her demeaner so quickly? The only time we were apart was when she left before me for the duel. It must have happened then.'

"If you are stuck in that form, then Kouga will be mine." Ayame pulled out a vile of some sort, a sickly red liquid sloshed around inside. "And this little thing is going to help me." Ayame smirked as her wolves began to close in as she herself walked forward.

Not likely how she was at a disadvantage against Ayame, Rei set to escape, running towards her left. A wolf blocked her path, jumping to tackle Rei before she got past. With swiftness she didn't knew she possessed, Rei rolled to the side, letting the wolf fly passed her, before running once more, once again cursing at her bad luck.

"Don't let her get away!" Ayame growled as she and her wolves took off in persuit. 'Why me?' Rei questioned dramatically as she glanced over her shoulder.

* * *

Kagome metally gave herself a pat on the back. She had successfully disposed herself of the annoying insects. She had lured them close to her, before tackling them and ripping them apart with her claws. The silver wolf turned one more back to the battle between Inuyasha ans Yukio.

"You seem to care a great deal about her. Who wouldn't? You half-breeds need to stick together, hm?" Yukio taunted, slashing at Inuyasha.

"Shut up! At least I'm not working for a derranged lunatic!" Inuyasha growled back, effectively slicing Yukio's arm with the Tetsusaiga.

"My, my. What a comeback. Though, I find better bantering from a dead dog."

"Gee, and here I thought you couldn't be any stupider. Now I know you talk to dead animals. What, your mommy ignored you as a child?"

'Wow, they are really into this aren't they?' Kagome thought, shaking her head at them. He ear twitched as she heard slight rustling behind her. Turning with a growl, she caught sight of the golden-haired wolf from the castle. 'Akira.'

"Psh, what a pathetic little doggy, taking his eyes off you. How predictable of him." Akira spoke, laughing at Kagome as she stepped forward. Kagome growled at her, finally realizing that they fell into Naraku's trap once again. "Now, now, be a good little wolf and take your medicine." A small vial with red liquid was held in her hands as she walked over to Kagome.

'I hate it when it's never this easy.' Kagome whined mentally, keeping her eyes transfixed on the demon before her.

* * *

"Sango, I can smell Inuyasha and Kagome nearby! And they're not alone!" Shippou exclaimed, panicking some-what as they flew through the air.

"This can't be good. Kirara, can you fly any faster?" Sango asked the neko-youkai. Kirara growled in response, flying faster than before.

* * *

"Oh, how delightful. It seems that Akira has found Kagome." Yukio purred as he glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What?!" Inuyasha pushed the pyro-demon away as he turned around, only to find Yukio's words true. "Kagome!" He rushed in her direction, only to be cut off.

"Ah ah ah! Can't have you interfering now can I?" Yukio laughed at Inuyasha's anger, provoking the half demon even more.

"Get out of my way! Wind Scar!" Yukio stopped laughing, narrowly dodging the point blank attack. He growled as he caught sight of Inuyasha about to attack Akira.

"Not quite what I planned."

* * *

"You can't run forever!" she heard Ayame yell. 'But I can surely try until I figure out a solution.' Rei glanced over her shoulder at the half dozen or so wolves chasing her, noticing Ayame was not among them as she had originally thought. Turning to face forward again had answered her question for Ayame dropped down from the canopy ten feet in front of her, leaving Rei not much room to stop her momentum.

A brown blur obscurred her vision of Ayame momentarilly before she crashed into said blur. She heard the wolves behind her slow down to a stop, growling at the newcomer as Ayame cursed to herself. Rei pickied herself up, shaking her head to fight the oncoming headache, looking up to uncover the identity of the person in front of her.

_Misaki?_ Rei barked is surprise, catching the other girl's attention.

* * *

I think I waited to long in posting this. and for that, I apologize! Hope you all enjoyed and that you keep readin! You all make me happy! ha well, later! and don't ferget! review! just hit that little purple button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


End file.
